Undescribed
by haradaseira
Summary: Sebenarnya hubungan macam apa yang tengah ia jalani? Ia juga tak mengerti dengan situasi ini yang terlalu sulit dan rumit menurut nalarnya. Jadi ia mencoba lari, menghindar, atau apapun itu. Tetapi nyeri yang sama tetap terasa. Apa sebuah hati hanya mempunyai pintu masuk yang akan terkunci otomatis?/warn: sho-ai, akakuro slight akafuri/dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Gigi-gigi pemuda bersurai biru muda itu bergemeretak ketika panggilannya lagi-lagi tak menerima jawaban, mengirim rasa sakit jauh ke dalam rahangnya. Ah, selalu seperti ini. Ia sendiri lelah memikirkan hal yang mungkin saja orang itu lakukan sampai-sampai tidak menjawab panggilannya yang kelima.

Mendengus kesal, pemuda bersurai biru muda itu berniat menyimpan _flip phone_-nya. _Mungkin sedang bersama kekasihnya._

Ia berencana untuk berlari menuju halte bus yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempat ia berteduh, sebelum sebuah panggilan dengan _contact name_ 'Akashi-_kun'_ menyebabkan _flip phone_-nya bergetar.

Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah menembus tirai hujan, lalu cepat-cepat menekan tombol untuk menerima telepon.

"_**Ada apa?"**_

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada kantong plastik berisi buku yang baru saja ia beli. _Ada apa, ya?_

"Aku sedang di toko buku di dekat rumah Akashi-_kun_. Di sini hujan deras. Aku sudah menanyakan payung pada penjaga toko buku, tetapi tidak ada. Jadi—"

"_**Kau memintaku mengantarkan payung untukmu?"**_

"_Hai_. Itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan."

" _**Tetsuya, maaf, aku masih di sekolah—"**_

_Sekolah? _Kuroko Tetsuya melirik jam tangannya. Pukul tujuh lewat. _Apa yang dilakukannya di sana?_

"—_**Masih ada beberapa urusan di sini. Jadi— **__iya, iya. Tunggu sebentar.__**"**_

"Akashi-_kun_?"

"_Satsuki, tolong ambilkan air mineral untuk Kouki. Ryouta, bersihkan muntahnya. Aku masih ada telepon sebentar."_

"_Mou… senpai, kenapa harus aku?"_

"_Kau berani membantahku, Ryouta?"_

_Momoi-san dan Kise-kun? Oh, urusan dengan anggota klub basket tingkat satu, ya? Dan juga urusan dengan Furihata-kun, sepertinya_.

"_**Maaf, Tetsuya, sepertinya aku tidak bisa."**_

"Ah, iya, aku mengerti. Pasti Furihata-_kun_ muntah-muntah makanya kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

"_**Tidak, bukan begitu—"**_

"Aku mengerti, Akashi-_kun_. Baiklah, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"_**Tidak, Tetsuya, tunggu—"**_

Terputus.

Kuroko menonaktifkan _flip phone_-nya, lalu menyimpannya di dalam kantong plastik supaya tidak rusak terkena air hujan. Ya, ia akan pulang sekarang. Karena berdiam diri di sini hanya akan menambah rasa nyeri.

**.**

.

**.**

"**UNDESCRIBED"**

**by**

**Harada Kiyoshi**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Cover Image © sekaiichiyaoi**

**.**

**Pairing: Aka**shi X** Kuro**ko** — Aka**shiX** Furi**hata

**.**

**Warning: missed typo(s), possibly OOC, sho-ai**

**.**

**Note: di sini chara-nya pada satu SMA dan nama SMA-nya SMA Teikou**

**.**

**Ga suka ya jangan baca**

**.**

.

**.**

Kuroko menatap datar layar _flip phone_-nya yang baru saja ia aktifkan. Antara senang karena pasti orang itu tengah mengkhawatirkannya, dan juga heran karena ia terus bertanya-tanya mengapa orang itu harus mengkhawatirkannya. SMS dan _e-mail_ yang masuk terus bertambah, namun karena Kuroko yakin itu dari orang yang sama, ia tak berniat membukanya.

"Akashi-_kun_ membuatku semakin pusing saja," gumamnya, kemudian meraih gelas berisi air putih pada nakas.

Kuroko mendudukkan dirinya, lalu menenggak isi dari gelas itu.

_Flip phone_-nya berdering ketika air yang ia minum baru sampai tenggorokan. Kuroko tersedak.

"Akashi-_kun_ berniat membunuhku."

Ia hanya menatap datar layar _flip phone_-nya, tak berniat menjawab panggilan itu hingga deringnya mati, lalu berbunyi lagi.

Mendengus kesal, Kuroko berubah pikiran. Ia memijat pelipisnya dengan tangan kiri, dan menjawab telepon dengan tangan kanan. Pasti pusingnya akan semakin menjadi-jadi dan demamnya akan tambah tinggi setelah berbicara dengan Akashi.

"_**Dari mana saja?"**_

"Maaf."

"_**Aku bertanya, kau dari mana saja, Tetsuya? Perlu kusebutkan sudah berapa SMS dan e-mail yang kukirim namun tak satupun kau balas?"**_

"Maaf, _handphone_-ku mati."

"_**Oh? Sengaja kau matikan?"**_

Kuroko kembali memijat pelipisnya. Benar saja, pusingnya mengganda.

_Mungkin lebih baik kumatikan saja—_

"_**Jangan dimatikan, Tetsuya."**_

—_ah, ketahuan._

"_**Kau selalu seperti itu. Mematikan teleponku setiap kali kau tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku. Menghindar?"**_

Oh, Akashi sudah hapal tabiat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya rupanya.

"_**Jadi, bisa kau keluar sebentar? Aku sudah di depan rumahmu."**_

Pupil biru muda itu membesar, detik berikutnya Akashi bisa mendengar suara Kuroko terbatuk-batuk. Ah, Kuroko tersedak liurnya sendiri.

"_**Tetsuya?"**_

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak di rumah. Bukannya tadi aku tidak masuk sekolah, ya? Dan, surat ijin tidak masuk sekolah juga sudah kutitipkan pada Aomine-_kun_."

"_**Ah, iya. Tadi Daiki mengatakan padaku kalau kau ikut dengan orang tuamu ke luar kota. Tapi aku tidak percaya, soalnya saat aku meminta Daiki menyerahkan suratmu padaku, dia menolak dan mengatakan padaku akan langsung memberikannya pada guru."**_

"Mungkin Aomine-_kun_ khawatir kau akan membuka suratnya."

"_**Itu hanya surat ijin tidak masuk sekolah, Tetsuya. Bukan surat rahasia. Lagi pula aku ketua kelas. Kau lupa?"**_

"Aku tidak lupa. Dan, kupikir itu urusanmu dengan Aomine-_kun_. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"_**Tentu saja ada, Tetsuya."**_

"Apapun itu, aku sedang tidak di rumah sekarang."

"_**Oh? Lalu tadi sepulang sekolah mengapa Daiki ingin ke rumahmu, ya? Daiki bilang ingin mengantarkan catatan hari ini padamu. Padahal tadi Daiki yang bilang padaku kalau kau ikut dengan orang tuamu ke luar kota. Jadi, Tetsuya, coba katakana, omongan Daiki yang mana yang harus kupercaya?"**_

_Kumatikan saja—_

"_**Sudah kubilang, kan? Jangan matikan teleponku."**_

—_Sekarang Akashi-kun bisa membaca pikiranku tanpa melihat mataku rupanya._

"_**Jawab aku, Tetsuya."**_

_Ahomine-kun—_

"_**Tetsuya?"**_

—_Kupastikan ignite pass akan menyapa perutmu jika aku sudah bisa masuk sekolah._

"Tentu saja ucapan Aomine-_kun_ yang mengatakan kalau aku ikut dengan orang tuaku ke luar kota. Sekali lagi kukatakan, aku sedang tidak di rumah, Akashi-_kun_."

"_**Oh? Jadi kau dan orang tuamu meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan pintu tidak terkunci?"**_

"Apa?"

"_**Kubilang, kau dan orang tuamu meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaaan pintu tidak terkunci?"**_

"Maksudmu?"

"_**Pagar rumahmu tidak terkunci. Pintu depanmu juga tidak terkunci. Jadi aku masuk saja. Sekarang aku sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Dan, Tetsuya, tadi aku mendengar suara seseorang terbatuk-batuk dari arah kamarmu. Apa itu maling, ya? Harus kuapakan orang itu, Te-tsu-ya?"**_

Kuroko merinding mendengar namanya dipenggal menjadi tiga kata begitu. _Oh, gawat._

"Baiklah, baikah. Aku sedang di rumah sekarang."

"_**Anak baik. Akhirnya mengaku juga. Jadi, boleh aku menjengukmu?"**_

"Terserah kau saja, Akashi-_kun_."

_Click._

Mengembuskan napas berat, Kuroko baru sadar sesuatu yang dinamakan bakat juga diperlukan saat berbohong. Dan, apa tadi kata Akashi? Pagar dan pintu rumahnya tidak di kunci? Kuroko menggerutu dalam hati. _Demam tinggi juga bisa membuat lupa rupanya._

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya yang berdenyut, sebelum suara derak pintu menyentuh gendang telinganya dan sebuah suara yang sebenarnya sangat ia rindu bergema di kepalanya.

Ya, Kuroko rindu sosok bersurai merah terang itu. Tetapi, sepertinya mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan sosok itu adalah hal terlarang baginya. Ia menganggap itu tabu, meskipun jelas-jelas situasi sulit begini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Ini salah laki-laki bersurai merah terang itu, tentu saja.

"Tetsuya?"

"_Doumo_, Akashi-_kun_," sapanya datar dengan suara serak.

Akashi mendudukkan diri di pinggiran tempat tidur Kuroko, menatap Kuroko dingin, namun entah kenapa Kuroko bisa melihat segaris kekhawatiran ketika ia tak sengaja menatap manik merah itu. 

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sakit?"

"Memangnya harus?"

"Tentu."

Akashi menatap Kuroko, tetapi Kuroko enggan membalas tatapan mata itu. Ia tahu ia akan semakin dalam tenggelam jika menatap manik merah itu. Ia tak mau, sungguh. Cukup seperti ini dan ia sudah merasa tersiksa oleh nyeri.

Akashi menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Kuroko, lalu berujar lembut, "Tetsuya, ini panas."

"Aku tahu," balas Kuroko datar.

Akashi mengembuskan napas berat sebelum sebuah suara bernada tidak suka mengudara dan membuat Kuroko bergidik. "Lihat aku jika berbicara denganku."

Hening. Akashi sibuk memandangi Kuroko, menunggu laki-laki bersurai biru muda itu menanggapi ucapannya. Namun nihil, Kuroko hanya diam dan tidak menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

Mungkin berbicara dengan nada sarkastik bukan hal yang tepat untuk saat seperti ini, jadi Akashi berusaha berujar lembut lagi. "Tetsuya?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tetsuya?"

Masih tidak ada.

"Tetsuya?"

Tidak ada juga.

"Tetsuya, lihat aku." Perintah mutlak bernada sarkastik, Akashi juga manusia yang bisa geram kalau tidak ditanggapi seperti ini. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Kuroko, memaksanya menoleh dan membuat bibir Kuroko agak mengerucut.

"Ahahi-_hun_, hehihan," ujarnya tidak jelas.

"Kalau tidak seperti ini kau tidak mau melihatku."

Akashi melonggarkan tekanan pada kedua pipi Kuroko agar bicaranya bisa sedikit lebih jelas. "Mengapa aku harus melihatmu?"

"Karena aku ingin meminta maaf."

Jeda. Biru langi bertemu merah darah.

"Maaf, kau sakit begini karena salahku. Kalau saja—"

"Bukan salahmu, Akashi-_kun_. Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak bisa datang."

"Maaf—"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Sudah kubilang, ini bukan salahmu."

"Tapi, Tetsuya—"

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak ingin—"

—_berdebat denganmu._

Ucapan Kuroko terpotong oleh ciuman tiba-tiba dari Akashi.

Pupil biru muda itu membelalak kaget, berusaha menjaukan diri dari Akashi. Tetapi— ah, sial. Demam juga membuat perbedaan tenaganya dan tenaga Akashi semakin jauh saja.

Akashi mengakhiri ciuman—yang menurutnya—singkat itu karena napas Kuroko yang semakin tidak beraturan.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. Aku tahu ini salahku. Jadi tolong jangan potong ucapanku. Kau sendiri tahu aku tidak suka itu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mundur teratur, menggeser posisi duduknya menjauh dari Akashi. Lalu berujar dengan suara bergetar, merasa ngeri dengan tatapan dingin Akashi. Kuroko memberanikan diri karena ini sudah terlalu—

"Kau gila, Akashi-_kun_. Kau gila," ujarnya sarkastik, namun ekspresinya tetap datar.

—iya, gila. Akashi _memang_ gila.

"Aku— aku akan mengatakan ini pada Furihata-_kun_!" Kuroko mengambil ponselnya, lalu cepat-cepat mencari kontak dengan nama Furihata Kouki, berniat meneleponnya sebelum sebuah suara bernada dingin kembali menyentuh gendang telinganya, membuat nyalinya ciut.

"Katakan kalau kau berani."

Ah, sebenarnya ia berniat mengancam Akashi tadi, tetapi sepertinya yang diancam tidak merasa terancam.

Genggaman tangan Kuroko pada ponselnya melemas. Bukannya Kuroko tidak berani melaporkan hal ini pada seseorang yang ia sebut Furihata-_kun_ tadi, hanya saja ia tak tega pada juniornya di klub basket itu. Tentu Furihata akan terluka jika mendengar kekasihnya melakukan hal seperti itu pada orang lain, dan Akashi tahu Kuroko tak akan tega.

Selanjutnya Kuroko hanya diam. Bahkan ketika sosok itu beranjak dari duduknya, ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya terus memandangi punggung laki-laki bersurai merah terang itu hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Oh, Akashi marah padanya?

Kuroko memijat pelipisnya ketika pintu kamarnya sudah tertutup sepenuhnya. Entah karena udara di sekitarnya bertambah dingin setelah kedatangan Akashi, yang jelas sekarang ia merasa suhu tubuhnya semakin meningkat saat tangan dinginnya menyentuh dahinya. Apapun itu, Kuroko hanya tak habis pikir dan semakin dibuat bingung oleh Akashi.

Kuroko menggerutu kesal. "Seharusnya aku yang marah karena dia menicumku seenaknya. Lalu kenapa malah dia yang marah dan meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

Ia berbaring, meluruskan badannya, berniat tidur saja karena seharusnya di saat seperti ini ia lebih memikirkan dirinya, bukan malah memikirkan Akashi yang selalu membingungkannya. Akashi tidak perlu dipikirkan. Karena semakin ia memikirkannya, ia akan semakin dibuat bingung. Terlebih dengan hubungan semacam ini, Kuroko tidak mengerti.

Memejamkan mata, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya dari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Akashi. Untuk saat ini saja, minimal sampai demamnya turun.

Kuroko refleks membuka matanya saat ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Mimisan, ya?" gumamnya. Cairan berwarna merah menetes saat ia kembali pada posisi duduk, mengotori piyamanya.

Kuroko menyeka darah yang keluar dengan punggung tangannya, mendongakkan kepalanya. Kebetulan sekali piyama yang ia kenakan berlengan panjang, karena tidak ada _tissue_ di nakas, dan tidak ada sapu tangan yang bisa ia jangkau. Kuroko terlalu pusing untuk bangkit dari posisinya sekarang. Mungkin piyama yang kotor lebih baik daripada terjatuh dan tidak ada yang menolong. Ya, Kuroko hanya sendiri di rumah. Orang tuanya dan juga neneknya sedang ada acara keluarga di luar kota. Kuroko sengaja tidak ikut karena harus sekolah, namun kenyataannya ia hanya seharian di rumah karena demam yang menyerang saat orang tua dan neneknya sudah berangkat ke luar kota.

"Terus memikirkan Akashi-_kun_ bisa berakibat mimisan juga rupanya," gumamnya lagi ketika menyadari cairan kental berwarna merah itu belum juga berhenti.

_Cklek_.

Kuroko refleks melihat ke arah asal suara itu; pintu kamarnya. _Siapa? Akashi-kun sudah pulang, kan? Apa maling?_

Kemudian ia kembali berbaring dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tadi ia sempat melihat sekilas surai merah terang yang sudah pasti milik Akashi saat pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit. Sambil terus menyeka darah yang keluar, Kuroko berdoa semoga Akashi benar-benar pulang saja walaupun tadi ia sempat kecewa saat berpikir Akashi meninggalkannya sendiri. Kuroko panik. _Akashi-kun belum pulang. Dia belum pulang. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana?_

Kuroko tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi ketika suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat dan berhenti tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Selanjutnya ia bisa mendengar sesuatu yang diletakkan di atas nakas.

Kuroko merasakannya, Akashi yang kembali duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya.

"Tetsuya?"

Oh, suaranya kedengaran lembut, tidak dingin seperti tadi.

"Tetsuya, apa kau tidur?" tanyanya ketika tak mendapat sahutan dari yang ia panggil.

Kemudian Kuroko merasakan tubuhnya diguncang pelan, pasti oleh Akashi yang mengira ia sedang tidur. "Bangun, Tetsuya. Kau hanya minum susu yang Daiki buat tadi pagi, kan? Kau pasti belum makan. Aku membuatkan bubur untukmu. Dan aku juga harus mengompresmu, atau demammu akan semakin tinggi. Tetsuya, bangun. Bangun, hei—"

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Akashi terpaksa menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kuroko.

Akashi bisa melihat Kuroko yang kaget dan panik ketika manik merah miliknya tak sengaja bertemu dengan manik biru muda milik Kuroko. Meskioun ekspresinya tetap datar, mata tidak pernah berbohong. Ekspresi datar itu tak lebih dari kedok.

"—Tetsuya?"

Mengerjap beberapa kali, Akashi mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi dengan hidung Kuroko.

"_Doumo_," sapa Kuroko sembari mendudukkan dirinya dan tetap menyeka cairan kental yang anehnya belum berhenti juga. Sapaannya terkesan datar walaupun sebenarnya ia panik dan terus berdoa semoga Akashi menghilang sekarang juga.

Kuroko hanya bisa menatap datar Akashi ketika Akashi mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya, hingga bahu kirinya dan bahu kanan Akashi bersentuhan.

Tidak ada perlawanan yang ia lakukan ketika tangan kanan Akashi merangkul kepala biru muda miliknya, menyandarkannya di bahu Akashi. Kuroko bisa merasakan telapak tangan kanan Akashi yang dingin menyentuh dahinya. Ah, jarak mereka terlalu dekat, hingga Kuroko bisa mencium aroma _shampoo_ Akashi.

_Situasi macam apa ini?_ Kuroko terus menggerutu dalam hati, mengapa Akashi harus repot-repot melakukan hal ini. Tetapi, toh ia juga tidak melakukan perlawanan, itu artinya Kuroko juga merasa nyaman.

"Dengar, Tetsuya—" Akashi sedikit mendongakkan kepala biru muda Kuroko, menyeka darah yang keluar dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Kuroko hanya menurut meskipun sebenarnya ingin sekali mengatakan pada Akashi untuk jangan mengotori sapu tangan mahal miliknya dengan cairan berwarna merah dan berbau anyir itu. "—Saat demam tinggi seperti ini, mimisan itu wajar. Kau tidak perlu panik—"

"Aku tidak panik, Akashi-_kun_," potongnya datar.

"Kau panik, Tetsuya. Kau bisa menipu orang lain dengan ekspresi datarmu, tetapi kau tidak bisa menipu mataku."

"Apa matamu sehebat itu?"

"Ya, buktinya mataku selalu bisa menangkap sosok Tetsuya yang orang-orang bilang sering menghilang."

"Aku penasaran, apa kau juga menggunakan matamu itu untuk mengintimidasi Aomine-_kun_ sehingga Aomine-_kun_ menceritakan padamu kalau sebenarnya aku tidak masuk sekolah bukan karena ikut ke luar kota?"

"Daiki? Aku hanya mengancam akan melaporkan majalah yang sering dibawanya ke sekolah pada guru kalau tidak mau memberitahuku yang sebenarnya."

"Itu licik, Akashi-_kun_."

"Demi Tetsuya."

"Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Itu karena aku mencintai Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengembuskan napas berat. Meskipun ia senang mendengar kalimat itu, tetapi disaat yang sama ia juga merasa hal seperti ini tidak seharusnya terjadi, dan kalimat itu tidak seharusnya menyentuh gendang telinganya lagi.

"Akashi-_kun_, berhenti mengatakan hal itu."

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti sementara Tetsuya senang mendengarnya?"

"Karena… karena itu tidak boleh, Akashi-_kun_. Bagaimana jika Furihata-_kun_—"

"_Nah_, kalau Tetsuya tenang, darahnya akan cepat berhenti. Jadi sekarang ganti bajumu, setelah itu aku akan menyuapimu bubur," ujar Akashi mengabaikan ucapan Kuroko sebelumnya. Ah, selalu seperti ini. Kuroko semakin dibuat bingung.

Akashi meletakkan sapu tangannya di nakas, lalu beranjak dari duduknya menuju lemari pakaian Kuroko. Mengambil baju berlengan panjang milik Kuroko secara acak.

"Ganti bajumu. Bisa sendiri?"

"Tentu saja bisa." Kuroko menarik paksa baju di tangan Akashi, lalu berujar setengah berteriak, "Jangan mengintip!"

Akashi menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan, membuat celah sedikit untuk mengintip.

"Aku tidak suka mengintip."

Oh, bohong sekali.

Kuroko tidak menanggapi, dan lebih memilih cepat-cepat mengganti bajunya.

"Sudah," ujarnya memberi tanda bahwa ia telah selesai, walaupun sebenarnya Akashi pasti sudah tahu tanpa ia katakan sekalipun.

Akashi kembali duduk, mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur yang ia buat tadi dan berniat menyuapi Kuroko, sebelum sebuah suara bernada datar menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Akashi-_kun_, apa Furihata-_kun_ tahu kau datang ke sini?"

Akashi kembali mengurungkan niatnya menyendokkan bubur pada Kuroko, menatap manik biru muda itu, lalu berujar dingin, "Aku tidak memberitahunya. Kalau dia tahu, itu artinya dia mengikutiku diam-diam, atau Daiki yang memberitahunya."

"Aomine-_kun_ tidak mungkin melakukan itu."

"Dan kau tidak perlu menanyakan itu, Tetsuya."

"Tapi, Akashi-_kun_—"

Kuroko tidak tahu kapan Akashi menyendokkan bubur ke mulutnya sendiri, tahu-tahu Akashi sudah membungkamnya dengan ciuman tiba-tiba lagi, memaksanya membuka mulutnya, lalu memindahkan bubur yang ia sendokkan pada mulutnya sendiri tadi ke mulut Kuroko. Akashi kembali merasakan pahit di sana yang memang sering terjadi pada orang sakit, tetapi bibir Kuroko Tetsuya tetap terasa manis di lidahnya.

Jujur saja, Kuroko kaget dan bersusah payah menelan bubur itu sembari mencoba meredamkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba, apa Akashi jauh lebih gila dari yang ia pikirkan?

"Apa kau tidak tahu kapan harus diam dan menuruti apa yang kukatakan? Apa aku harus selalu membungkammu dengan cara seperti itu supaya kau mengerti? Apa kau tidak bisa menjadi anak penurut seperti Kouki, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko merasa nyeri, bahkan hanya dengan mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Akashi. Ia merasa Akashi yang sekarang bukan Akashi yang berbicara lembut padanya tadi, dan tatapan dingin itu— kenapa Akashi selalu menatapnya seperti itu setiap kali yang ia ucapkan berhubungan dengan Furihata?

"Atau kau ingin sekali kita membicarakan Kouki saja? Membicarakan hubunganku dengannya, apa yang selalu kami lakukan jika berdua, apa yang selalu kami bicarakan—"

"Hentikan."

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti? Bukannya tadi kau yang menanyakan Kouki padaku? Apa kau begitu penasaran—"

"Berhenti, kumohon."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu menanyakannya, Tetsuya! Kau tahu kita selalu berakhir seperti ini jika membicarakannya, lalu mengapa kau masih terus melakukan itu? Apa kau senang kita bertengkar lagi? Kau senang aku berbicara seperti ini padamu?"

Suara Akashi meninggi, menandakan ia yang tengah menahan emosi. Lalu Akashi kembali meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur itu pada nakas.

"Tetsuya, dengar, aku tahu kau akan tersakiti jika kita membicarakannya."

_Aku sudah tersakiti dari awal, Akashi-kun._

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

_Dan kau juga mencintai Furihata-kun, kan?_

Akashi menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Sepertinya ia baru sadar bicaranya tadi sedikit kasar, makanya Kuroko hanya diam.

"Tetsuya, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu padamu."

_Aku selalu memaafkanmu, Akashi-kun._

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, lalu ia bisa merasakan laki-laki bersurai merah terang itu memeluknya. "Maksudku, kita tidak perlu membicarakan orang lain saat kita bersama. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Akashi merasakan kepala biru muda itu mengangguk. Lalu Akashi melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengacak surai biru muda itu. "Anak baik," ujarnya walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak yakin Kuroko akan benar-benar berhenti menyangkutpautkan Furihata pada obrolan mereka. Akashi tahu Kuroko tidak sepenurut Furihata, dan sebenarnya itu yang membuatnya semakin suka.

Akashi kembali mengambil mangkuk bubur yang tadi ia letakkan di atas nakas, dan menyuapi Kuroko dengan cara normal setelah sebelumnya Kuroko memprotes saat Akashi ingin menyendokkan bubur ke mulutnya sendiri.

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka, hingga suapan keenam dan Akashi mulai bersuara.

"Tetsuya, sebenarnya saat hujan kemarin, aku langsung meninggalkan sekolah dan menyuruh supirku mengantarku ke toko buku itu. Tetapi kau sudah tidak ada di sana. Nomormu juga tidak aktif saat aku mencoba menghubungimu," ujar Akashi sambil menyuapkan bubur pada Kuroko.

Akashi bisa melihat Kuroko yang agak kaget, tatapan matanya seolah menanyakan apa itu benar. Iya, Kuroko kaget, sekaligus merasa senang karena setidaknya Akashi masih menganggapnya penting, meskipun Akashi datang agak terlambat—

"Aku tidak pernah membohongimu, Tetsuya," ujarnya ketika menyadari tatapan penuh tanya pada mata Kuroko.

Kemudian Kuroko teringat perintah Akashi pada Momoi dan Kise ketika ia menelepon Akashi kemarin. Lalu refleks menanyakan pertanyaan yang seharusnya hanya ia saja dan Tuhan yang tahu. "Furihata-_kun_ bagaimana?"

Kuroko mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Padahal baru saja Akashi mengatakan padanya untuk tidak mengikutsertakan Furihata pada pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah, iya. Aku mengantar Kouki ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu."

—Ah, ternyata ada yang _lebih_ penting.

Kuroko mendadak mual. Jawaban Akashi barusan seperti mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya, membuatnya ingin memuntahkan apa yang baru saja ia makan.

Kuroko menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Kuroko sendiri heran mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana untuk berlari ke kamar mandi. Apa mungkin dari bubur buatan Akashi?

Kuroko benar-benar memuntahkan semua yang masuk ke perutnya, bahkan susu buatan Aomine tadi pagi juga ikut ia muntahkan. Akashi tentu saja panik, dan berlari menyusul Kuroko.

Akashi semakin panik ketika melihat air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Kuroko saat ia memuntahkan isi perutnya—

"Jangan menangis, Tetsuya. Tak apa, muntahkan saja kalau kau masih mual. Setelah muntah kau akan merasa lebih enak," ujarnya sembari memijat tengkuk Kuroko.

—yang membuat Akashi berpikir Kuroko menangis karena merasa mual. Tidak, Akashi salah, bukan mual penyebab air mata itu meleleh.

_Hubungan macam apa yang sedang kita jalani saat ini, Akashi-kun? Apa kau lupa aku juga mempunyai perasaan?_

Kuroko terduduk lemas di lantai kamar mandi yang kering, sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia muntahkan. Ia bisa mendengar suara air dari penyiram otomatis pada _closet_ sebelum sebuah tangan mencoba membantunya berdiri. Ah, Kuroko bahkan tidak ingat untuk menyiram muntahnya sendiri.

Kuroko menepis tangan itu, lalu berujar dengan sedikit terisak, "Akashi-_kun_, kau pulang saja. Orang tuaku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku khawatir ayahmu, atau mungkin Furihata-_kun_ sedang mencarimu sekarang."

Akashi tahu Kuroko berbohong, makanya Kuroko tidak berani menatap matanya. Tetapi sepertinya mempermasalahkan hal itu disaat seperti ini bukan hal yang tepat. "Tidak, Tetsuya, aku mana bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri sementara kau seperti ini. Aku sudah meminta ijin pada ayahku sebelum kemari. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, kau yang seharusnya dikhawatirkan."

Kuroko makin terisak, padahal Akashi yakin ucapannya tadi tidak mengandung unsur kasar dan bentakan.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu, mencoba menenangkannya. "Katakan, apa yang membuatmu, menangis, Tetsuya? Kau merasa pusing? Kau ingin muntah lagi?"

_Kau yang membuatku menangis, Akashi-kun. Kau yang membuatku menangis._

"Akashi-_kun_," Kuroko mencoba memanggil Akashi ditengah isakannya, mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap sepasang manik merah itu.

"Ya, Tetsuya?"

"Apa selama ini kau tidak tahu aku mencintaimu?"

Akashi refleks menghindari tatapan mata itu.

"Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko menuntut jawaban.

Ah, Akashi bisa gugup juga rupanya. Walaupun ia sudah tahu hal itu, tetapi baru kali ini Kuroko mengatakan padanya secara langsung.

"Aku… tahu."

"Lalu mengapa—"

Kuroko menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saat Akashi mencoba menciumnya lagi, lalu berujar dengan mulut tertutup, "Aku butuh jawaban, Akashi-_kun_."

"Aku tahu, Tetsuya. Sudah kubilang, aku tahu!" Suara Akashi naik beberapa oktaf, membuat emosi Kuroko juga ikut terpancing.

"Lalu mengapa malah Furihata-_kun_—"

Oh, Kuroko tak sengaja menyudahi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, membiarkan mulutnya terekspos karena ia ikut terpancing emosi Akashi. Kesempatan untuk Akashi.

Sepertinya Akashi tak peduli ciuman itu terasa aneh, karena mulut Kuroko yang pahit, terlebih Kuroko baru saja muntah. Ia sudah kehabisan cara untuk membungkam Kuroko. Ia berbicara dengan lembut, Kuroko mengabaikannya. Nada bicaranya naik beberapa oktaf, Kuroko malah ikut-ikutan. Ya sudah, salah Kuroko sendiri.

"_Nah_, sudah bisa diam sekarang?" tanya Akashi diikuti seringai yang membuatku Kuroko terpaksa mengangguk, meskipun dari tatapan matanya jelas Kuroko memprotes perbuatan Akashi yang seenaknya.

"Sekarang biarkan aku membantumu berdiri dan berjalan, oke?"

Kuroko menurut saja. Biarlah ia menjadi anak baik dan penurut untuk saat ini.

Akashi membantu Kuroko berdiri, lalu membantunya berjalan hingga Kuroko bisa berbaring di tempat tidur. Menyelimuti tubuh yang lebih kurus darinya itu hingga sebatas leher, lalu mengompres dahi Kuroko dengan handuk yang sudah ia basahi air hangat.

Akashi bersenandung kecil sembari mengelus surai biru muda itu. Jujur saja, Kuroko merasa nyaman dan juga senang dengan perlakuan Akashi yang lembut seperti ini, disaat yang sama ia juga merasa bersalah karena seolah-olah ia yang berperan sebagai orang ketiga dan menjadi orang jahatnya. Padahal tidak seperti itu situasinya.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya, mencoba tertidur sembari bertanya-tanya—tidak benar-benar menanyakannya—apa Akashi juga melakukan hal yang sama jika Furihata sakit sepertinya hingga ia benar-benar tertidur.

Akashi diam-diam mengangkat handuk pada dahi Kuroko setelah ia yakin Kuroko benar-benar sudah tertidur, lalu mengecupnya, kemudian berbisik, "_Oyasumi_, Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh."

Ia kembali meletakkan handuk itu pada dahi Kuroko, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelepon dokter pribadi ayahnya. Bagaimanapun, ia yakin Kuroko pasti belum memberitahu orang tuanya kalau ia tengah sakit. Karena orang seperti Kuroko pasti tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya khawatir dan malah meninggalkan acara keluarga demi dirinya.

Akashi mengkhawatirkan Kuroko. Demam tinggi seperti ini tidak baik didiamkan saja, makanya ia menelepon dokter pribadi ayahnya. Akashi sendiri tidak menyangka Kuroko akan sampai selemah ini hanya karena hujan-hujanan, membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah saja.

Akashi tidak tahu berapa lama Kuroko duduk di halte bus, menunggu bus datang dengan pakaian basah kuyup, lalu duduk menggigil di dalam bus selama kurang lebih lima belas menit, kemudian keluar dari bus dan berlari ke rumahnya karena hujan yang masih belum berhenti. Akashi tidak tahu, makanya ia seenaknya berpikir Kuroko semakin lemah hanya karena terkena hujan.

**To be continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N****:**

_Hallo hallo_ ^O^ tadinya ini mau aku tulis setelah nyelesein **Graduatuion**. Tapi ide cerita ini selalu lari-lari di kepalaku pas aku nulis **Graduation**. Jadi, daripada ga konsen nulis **Graduation**, aku nulis ini dulu. Hehe. **Graduation** lagi ditulis kok ^^ dan sepertinya ini juga _multi-chap_. Hehe.

Nah, kalo ada yang nasibnya sama kya Kuroko, berarti kita senasib. _Let's cry_ _together_ :') /malah curhat/

Aku minta maaf kalo ini kelewat OOC. _Sumimasen_. T-t-t-tapi ada yang baca ini, kan? ada, kan?! kalo ngga ada yang baca aku kubur dalem-dalem aja idenya :')

Dan yang terakhir, aku mengharapkan _review_ dari para pembaca karena kritik dan saran sangat aku butuhkan demi kualitas fic ini. Terimakasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"**UNDESCRIBED"**

**by**

**Harada Kiyoshi**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Cover Image © sekaiichiyaoi**

**.**

**Pairing: Aka**shi X** Kuro**ko** — Aka**shiX** Furi**hata

**.**

**Warning: missed typo(s), OOC (maybe), sho-ai**

**.**

**Saya **_**tidak pernah**_** memaksa pihak manapun untuk membaca tulisan saya. Silahkan **_**tinggalkan **_**halaman ini kalau Anda **_**tidak suka**_**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku kalah, Akashi."

Laki-laki bersurai hijau lumut itu membenarkan letak kaca mata yang sepertinya agak bergeser karena sedari tadi terus menunduk menghadap papan _shogi_.

"Aku yang kalah, kau yang menang," ulangnya kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

Seseorang yang ia panggil Akashi tadi mengangkat kepalanya dari bidak-bidak _shogi_-nya, sedikit menengadah karena posisinya yang masih duduk sedangkan laki-laki tinggi di hadapannya tengah berdiri. Akashi menatap sepasang manik milik laki-laki itu yang sangat kontras dengan warna rambutnya, lalu tersenyum aneh. "Sekali lagi, Shintarou."

Midorima Shintarou mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Kau sudah menang berkali-kali, Akashi. Kita harus cepat ke _gym_, latihan pasti sudah dimulai."

"Sekali lagi."

Midorima kembali duduk, membalas tatapan dingin itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Pelatih akan menghukum kita kalau kita terlambat, Akashi."

Akashi mulai mengumpulkan bidak-bidak miliknya, lalu menyusunnya seperti semula. Ia tahu Midorima pasti akan menemaninya bermain lagi. "Aku sudah mengatakan pada pelatih kalau kau dan aku mempunyai beberapa urusan dengan wali kelas sehingga tidak bisa menghadiri latihan."

Wali kelas apanya? Sedari bel pulang berbunyi tadi, Akashi sudah mengajaknya ke ruangan ini, untuk bermain _shogi_ _sebentar_ katanya. Tidak ada wali kelas. Ini penipuan, dan Midorima jelas tidak suka dengan keputusan sepihak dari Akashi. Memangnya sebanyak apa kemenangan yang Akashi inginkan? Ini sudah kemenangannya yang ketiga selama tiga ronde mereka bermain _shogi_.

"Ada apa denganmu, Akashi? Biasanya kau yang selalu gila dengan latihan basket—"

"Mari kita mulai lagi."

"Oi, Akashi, jangan abaikan omonganku, _nodayo_!"

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya dari bidak-bidak _shogi_ miliknya, menatap sepasang manik hijau itu beberapa detik, lalu kembali pada bidak-bidak _shogi_-nya. "Tetsuya selalu menghindariku belakangan. Ini sudah tiga hari setelah dia sembuh dan kembali sekolah."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku, _nodayo_?"

Midorima _tidak_ _pernah_ mau ikut campur dengan masalah orang lain, terlebih ia berpikir ini adalah masalah pribadi Akashi, tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya.

"Di hari pertama Tetsuya masuk sekolah, pelatih maklum kalau dia belum bisa ikut latihan. Tetapi Tetsuya bukan orang seperti itu, aku tahu dia menghindariku. Di kelas juga—"

_Itu, sih, urusanmu, nodayo. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku._

"—Kau tahu, Shintarou, sampai saat ini pelatih masih belum memercayainya seperti pelatih memercayai kita. Kalau Tetsuya terus tidak hadir saat latihan, pelatih bisa saja mengganti posisinya sebagai pemain _starter_. Karena yang kulihat, potensi pemain kelas satu cukup bagus, terlebih Kise Ryouta yang kudengar baru-baru ini bermain basket. Dan juga Haizaki Shuugo, meski pun permainannya kasar dan tidak terlalu kusuka."

"Bukannya itu bagus, _nodayo_? Mereka memang lebih baik dari Kuroko."

"Sekarang coba kaupikirkan yang akan kukatakan, Shintarou."

Midorima kelihatan serius mendengar penjelasan yang akan Akashi ucapkan. Memang benar ini tidak ada hubungan langsung dengannya, tetapi sepertinya ini tetap berhubungan dengannya karena ia juga pemain _starter_, anggota tim inti.

"Daiki tidak pernah akur dengan Ryouta. Coba kaubayangkan jika mereka ada dalam satu lapangan."

_Itu benar, pasti akan kacau._

"Dan kau ingat omongan siapa yang paling ampuh untuk melerai mereka berdua?"

Midorima mengangguk ragu, sepertinya ia mulai paham ke arah mana omongan Akashi. _Kuroko Tetsuya._

"Tetsuya bukan pemain yang bisa bersinar sendiri, dia adalah pemain yang bisa membuat tim jauh lebih bersinar. Potensi itu yang kubilang langka, dan sepertinya pelatih kita masih buta dan berpikir kemampuan individu adalah yang terpenting."

Midorima teringat saat mereka bermain di lapangan tanpa bekerja sama, dan keadaan benar-benar berbeda setelah Akashi menemukan potensi Kuroko Tetsuya dan membuat kapten mereka dulu—Nijimura—menghasut pelatih untuk memasukkan Kuroko ke _first string_ dan menjadikannya pemain inti.

"Aku yakin pelatih tidak akan mempermasalahkan Daiki jika tidak datang di latihan rutin karena bakatnya yang kuakui luar biasa, tetapi pemikiran bahwa Daiki akan tetap di tim jika Tetsuya ditendang oleh pelatih benar-benar tidak terlintas sedikitpun di kepalaku. Dia pasti akan mengundurkan diri."

Itu benar. Sekarang Midorima benar-benar paham maksud Akashi, dan seperti biasa, analisa Akashi cukup masuk akal.

"Tim membutuhkan mereka berdua, kolaborasi mereka khususnya."

Sekalipun sudah memprediksi kalimat itu yang akan Akashi ucapkan, Midorima tetap saja kelihatan agak kaget ketika mendengar kaptennya itu benar-benar mengucapkannya. Maksudnya, Akashi benar-benar berbicara sebagai kapten di sini, dan kelihatannya ia berusaha keras membunuh egonya. Midorima ingat betul bagaimana perlakuan berbeda Akashi terhadap Kuroko Tetsuya sejak pertama kali Kuroko bergabung dengan tim inti, sampai ia mengira ada hal lain yang jauh lebih kompleks dari sekedar rasa kagum terhadap potensi langka Kuroko. Tadinya ia berpikir Akashi ingin mempertahankan Kuroko di tim hanya untuk kepentingan pribadinya, ternyata ia salah.

Giliran Akashi memajukan bidaknya. Midorima tanpa sengaja menatap wajah serius kaptennya itu. Akashi memang kelihatan berpikir, tetapi sepertinya pikirannya tidak di sini, karena ia hanya terus memandangi bidak-bidaknya tanpa memilih yang mana yang harus ia gunakan. Midorima tidak ingat kalau sebelumnya Akashi pernah melamun saat bermain _shogi_ dengannya. Mungkin karena memang tidak pernah.

"Jadi mau sampai kapan kau melibatkanku bermain kucing-kucingan dengannya? Tim juga akan dalam masalah kalau kita selalu tidak hadir dalam latihan."

Akashi tersadar dari lamunannya, kelihatan dari tatapan matanya yang agak bingung ketika Midorima bersuara. "Bisa kau ulangi, Shintarou?" tanyanya dingin sembari memajukan bidaknya.

Midorima tidak mengerti bagaimana tepatnya cara kerja otak Akashi. Tadi itu jelas sekali pikiran Akashi tidak di sini, di permainan _shogi_ mereka, tetapi sekarang Akashi sudah memajukan bidaknya dan membuat Midorima berpikir keras harus melawan dengan bidaknya yang mana.

Mengembuskan napas berat, Midorima terpaksa mengulangi. "Jadi mau sampai kapan kau melibatkanku bermain kucing-kucingan dengannya? Tim juga akan dalam masalah kalau kita selalu tidak hadir dalam latihan."

Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, menatap sepasang manik hijau itu. "Apa aku ada mengatakan kalau kita tidak akan latihan?"

Midorima mengerjap. Ah, iya, Akashi tidak ada mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Kita akan tetap latihan. Setelah mereka selesai."

Singkat dan jelas, Midorima mengangguk mengerti walaupun sebenarnya agak keberatan karena itu artinya ia akan pulang lebih lama. "Baiklah, _nodayo_."

Selanjutnya mereka hanya bermain dalam diam, tidak ada yang bersuara. Meski pun Midorima menemukan Akashi yang melamun lagi, ia hanya menyadarkannya dengan deheman kecil. Karena—entah bagaimana—Midorima melihat Akashi tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik, ia tidak mau memperkeruh suasana dengan banyak bertanya mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kaptennya itu. Sebenarnya Midorima sempat mendengar hubungan rumit Akashi, tetapi ia tidak mau mempermasalahkannya karena ikut campur urusan orang lain sama sekali bukan gayanya. Selagi itu tidak merusak tim, ia tidak akan repot-repot menanyai Akashi apa yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Telinganya masih bisa menangkap suara decitan sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai _gym_ dan suara pantulan bola basket, juga sayup-sayup percakapan dua orang—atau mungkin lebih—ia tak tahu pasti karena jaraknya masih beberapa meter lagi dari pintu _gym_.

Ia mengerutkan dahinya. _Sudah pukul enam lewat, 'kan?_

Tidak, tidak. Ia tak mungkin salah—bukan berarti ia selalu benar walaupun ia sering mengatakan itu jika ada anggotanya yang membantah perintahnya, ia juga manusia yang sangat mungkin salah, tetapi kali ini ia yakin tidak salah melihat jam. Ini memang sudah pukul enam, bahkan lewat, langit juga sudah hampir gelap. Bertanya pada laki-laki tinggi yang berjalan di belakangnya sepertinya bukan pilihan, karena pasti ia akan dianggap konyol jika menanyakan pertanyan yang… _absurd_, mungkin? Mereka sama-sama melihat jam dinding sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu tadi. Jam enam, ia tidak salah.

Napasnya tertahan ketika jemarinya mulai merasakan dingin dari kenop pintu masuk _gym_. Percakapan yang hanya sayup-sayup ia dengar tadi kini semakin jelas menyapa gendang telinganya. Dan seperti biasa, perkiraannya tidak meleset. Dua orang itu sebenarnya langsung terlintas di kepalanya ketika ia mulai mendengar sayup-sayup percakapan tadi.

Ia mengisyaratkan laki-laki di belakangnya untuk diam ketika laki-laki itu ingin menyuarakan protes—mungkin semacam _mengapa tidak kau buka, nanodayo?_—dengan jari telunjuknya, sementara tangan kanannya tetap memegang kenop. Ia sedikit menguping untuk memastikan sekali lagi. Benar, memastikan, bukan yang lain.

"_Mau sampai kapan, Tetsu? Memangnya kau tidak lelah? Bajumu sudah basah oleh keringat."_

"_Sebentar lagi, Aomine-kun. Sampai bolanya masuk ke dalam ring."_

"_Kau sedang tidak fokus, Tetsu. Mana bisa bolanya masuk."_

"_Aku fokus seperti biasa."_

"_Tidak, pikiranmu tidak di sini. Bahkan pelatih menegurmu tadi, sampai kau dihukum membereskan bola dan membersihkan lantai gym. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Tetsu."_

"_Pelatih hanya kebetulan melihatku sedang melamun."_

"_Ya ampun—"_

Cukup. Dugaannya sudah terbukti benar sepenuhnya.

Ia memutar kenop itu dengan hati-hati, lalu mendorong pintu itu pelan-pelan supaya tidak menimbulkan keributan.

Syukurlah dua orang di sana tidak langsung menyadari kehadirannya, sebelum sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menyentuh gendang telinganya, memecah suasana yang tadinya hanya didominasi suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola basket.

"A-Akashi _senpai_… dan Midorima _senpai_ juga—"

Dua orang yang merasa namanya disebut langsung menoleh ke belakang, ke ambang pintu masuk _gym_.

Midorima—laki-laki tertinggi di sana menjadi yang paling pertama bersuara. "Furihata? Belum pulang?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Kalau laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu sudah pulang pasti ia tidak di sini sekarang.

Suara decitan sepatu yang tadi sempat mendominasi hilang ditelan sunyi. Suara bola basket sempat terdengar memantul beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menggelundung dan berhenti.

"Menungguku, Kouki?" Akashi bersuara.

"_Hai_, _senpai_. Tadi kudengar dari pelatih kalau Akashi _senpai_ dan Midorima _senpai_ tidak bisa ikut latihan karena ada urusan dengan wali kelas. Karena _senpai_ belum pernah absen latihan sebelumnya, jadi kupikir _senpai_ akan datang ke _gym_ setelah urusan _senpai_ selesai."

Furihata berujar dengan semangat, membuat Akashi refleks mengacak surai cokelat itu. "Terimakasih banyak karena sudah menungguku."

"Tidak perlu sungkan, _senpai_. Apa _senpai_ akan latihan? Aku akan menunggu _senpai_ selesai karena aku ingin pulang bersama _senpai_. Boleh?"

"Tentu boleh. Tapi ini sudah hampir malam, apa orang tuamu tidak mencarimu?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada orang tuaku akan pulang lebih lama karena hari ini ada latihan basket. Jadi tidak ada masalah, _senpai_."

Midorima membenarkan letak kaca matanya, lalu meninggalkan Akashi dan Furihata karena ia merasa tidak perlu terlibat dalam percakapan mereka.

Menuju ruang ganti, langkah kaki Midorima terhenti ketika melihat Kuroko memasukkan bola basket—yang sepertinya tadi ia pakai—ke keranjang besar yang penuh bola basket, lalu ia mengambil pel dan membersihkan beberapa tetes keringat yang mengotori lantai yang tadi sudah ia bersihkan. Ekspresinya datar seperti biasa.

"Sudah selesai, Tetsu?"

Kuroko Tetsuya mengembalikan pel itu ke tempat semula, lalu mengangguk tanpa menoleh pada Aomine Daiki—laki-laki _tan_ yang menanyainya. "Sudah, Aomine-_kun_."

Ia menyambar tas sekolahnya, diikuti Aomine. "Setidaknya ganti pakaian dulu, Tetsu. Kita akan flu kalau pulang dengan pakaian seperti ini."

Seolah mengabaikan omongan Aomine, Kuroko berjalan ke arah Midorima. "_Ano_… Midorima-_kun_ dan Akashi-_kun_… akan latihan? Jika sudah selesai latihan nanti tolong bereskan kembali bola basketnya, dan jika lantainya kotor lagi tolong dibersihkan juga. Aku akan dihukum pelatih jika besok lantainya masih kotor. Aku tidak bisa menunggu kalian selesai lalu membereskan bola dan membersihkan lantai lagi, karena ini sudah terlalu sore dan orang tuaku baru saja meneleponku. Tolong maafkan aku." Kuroko membungkuk, menegaskan permintaan maafnya.

Aomine hanya menatap bingung Kuroko. _Orang tuanya menelepon? Kapan? Apa aku tidak lihat karena Tetsu menggunakan misdirection saat menjawab telepon?_

Midorima membenarkan letak kaca matanya. "Bukan masalah besar, _nanodayo_. Serahkan padaku."

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku—" Kuroko membungkuk lagi, "—Terimakasih banyak, Midorima-_kun_. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa, _nanodayo_."

Kuroko berjalan cepat-cepat, lalu berhenti lagi di pintu masuk _gym_. Membungkuk, kemudian berujar, "Maaf, aku harus pulang lebih dulu. Sampai jumpa, Akashi-_kun_, Furihata-_kun_."

"Sampai jumpa, Kuroko _senpai_."

Membungkuk lagi, kemudian kembali berjalan cepat-cepat keluar dari _gym_.

Aomine yang mulai menyadari Kuroko tidak lagi di dalam _gym_, mulai berteriak-teriak seperti kesetanan. Tanpa memedulikan siapapun yang masih tersisa di sana, ia mulai berlari keluar menyusul Kuroko.

"Tetsu! Oi, Tetsu, tunggu aku! Tetsu!"

"Aku harus cepat pulang, Aomine-_kun_," ujarnya tanpa menoleh pada Aomine.

Tanpa waktu lama ia berhasil menyusul Kuroko. Sepertinya tubuh Kuroko memang tidak di rancang untuk melakukan kegiatan fisik dengan cepat. Apapun itu, Aomine tetap terpaksa harus berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur napas. Lelahnya karena berlatih basket saja belum hilang, sekarang sudah ditambah lelah karena mengejar Kuroko. "Setidaknya tunggu aku, Tetsu— Oi, Tetsu, tunggu!"

Kuroko tidak memedulikan teriakannya.

Aomine menggeram kesal, sebelum kembali berlari menyusul Kuroko. "Sial. Apa, sih, yang terjadi dengannya?"

Aomine terpaksa menahan lengan Kuroko ketika ia sudah berhasil menjangkau sosok itu, supaya mau menunggunya. Sementara Aomine sibuk mengatur napasnya, Kuroko sibuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Aomine. "Aomine-_kun_, lepaskan!"

Oh, terlalu kuat, Aomine baru sadar, lalu cepat-cepat melepaskannya dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana yang menegaskan bahwa cengkramannya tadi bukan main-main. "M-maaf. Maaf, Tetsu."

Mengelus bekas cengkraman Aomine, ekspresinya yang tadi menunjukkan kesakitan kini berubah menjadi datar, seperti biasa.

Aomine memerhatikan setiap inci wajah Kuroko. Datar memang, namun ia yakin ekspresi datar itu tak lebih dari kedok ketika manik biru tua miliknya bertabrakan dengan manik biru muda milik lawan bicaranya. Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan ke sembarang arah, menghindar dari tatapan Aomine seolah tahu kalau Aomine bisa membaca pikirannya melalui tatapan mata. Tidak, Aomine tidak pandai melakukan hal seperti itu. Tetapi, sedikit banyak ia bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan teman terdekatnya ini.

"Tetsu, aku mengerti posisimu—"

"Kalau kau mengerti, kau tidak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Akashi-_kun_."

Mengerjap, Aomine mencoba mencerna maksud Kuroko. Kapan… kapan dia menghianatai sahabatnya ini?

"A-astaga!" Aomine menepuk dahinya ketika potongan-potongan ingatan beberapa hari yang lalu menyerbu kepalanya. "T-Tetsu, aku minta maaf, sungguh."

Kuroko hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar, membuat Aomine semakin merasa bersalah saja.

"Aku minta maaf, sungguh. M-maksudku, aku… aku tidak— maksudku, aku paham, aku—"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Aomine-_kun_. Kau tidak mengerti makanya kau memberitahunya bahwa aku tidak benar-benar ikut orang tuaku. Padahal… padahal kau sudah berjanji padaku—"

"Tetsu, dengar—" Aomine mencengkram bahu Kuroko, "—aku tahu kau membutuhkan Akashi saat itu. Kau sakit, Tetsu. Saat itu kau sedang sakit. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkanmu sendiri. Kau menolak ketika aku ingin menelepon orang tuamu. Kau bahkan menolak ketika aku membuatkanmu susu. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjagamu karena aku baru saja diskors, maaf. Bahkan setelah pelajaran selesai guru-guru masih menyuruhku ini-itu karena mengira hukumanku belum selesai. Aku tidak bisa menjengukmu, sekali lagi maaf."

"Tapi aku tidak membutuhkan Akashi-_kun_."

"Oke, kau tidak membutuhkannya, tetapi kondisimu saat itu membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjagamu. Kau demam tinggi, Tetsu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika saat itu Akashi tidak datang."

_Aku juga tidak perlu semakin menyalahkan diriku kalau Akashi-kun tidak datang._

Kuroko melepaskan cengkraman tangan Aomine pada bahunya, lalu menatap manik biru tua itu. "Aku kecewa, Aomine-_kun_. Kupikir pertemanan kita jauh lebih penting. Tetapi kau malah tega mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Akashi-_kun_ hanya karena dia mengancam akan melaporkan majalah—"

"Apa katamu? Majalah? Mai-_chan_ maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya."

Aomine menggeram, menjambak rambutnya sendiri. _Akashi… astaga. Seberapa tinggi harga dirimu?_

Aomine gagal paham. Saat itu jelas-jelas Akashi dengan cara baik-baik memintanya memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko sehingga tidak bisa masuk sekolah, dan membuat Aomine refleks memberitahunya karena yang ada dipikirannya saat itu hanyalah harus ada yang merawat Kuroko.

"Aomine-_kun_?" Kuroko bingung, Aomine juga ikut bingung karena memberi tahu yang sebenarnya hanya akan membuat Kuroko semakin bingung.

"T-tidak. Kepalaku hanya gatal, mungkin karena berkeringat tadi." Aomine menggaruk kepalanya sekarang.

Kuroko berbalik, berusaha tidak peduli dengan ucapan terakhir Aomine. Lebih baik pulang sekarang.

_Menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, ya?_

"Tetsu, ingin pulang?" Aomine berjalan di sampingnya, diam-diam memerhatikan wajahnya.

"_Hai_."

"Kau kelihatan sedih, Tetsu."

"Aku tidak sedih, Aomine-_kun_."

"Kutraktir _burger_ dan _vanilla milk shake_ bagaimana?" tawar Aomine dengan bersemangat—atau tepatnya memaksakan diri untuk bersemangat—berharap semangatnya bisa tertular ke teman dekatnya itu. Ia rela menghabiskan uang jajannya untuk minggu ini kalau Kuroko bisa lebih bersemangat.

Kepala biru muda itu menggeleng. "Terima kasih banyak, Aomine-_kun_. Mungkin lain kali saja karena sekarang aku ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan."

Aomine lesu. Ah, _burger_ dan _vanilla milk shake_ gratis saja tidak bisa membuatnya bersemangat, apalagi semangat yang dibuat-buat.

**.**

.

**.**

Laki-laki _tan_ itu terjebak dalam ruangan yang dibatasi oleh rak-rak buku dan meja-meja berdebu, bersama seseorang yang entah menganggapnya teman atau tidak. Yang jelas mereka banyak bersama di tahun pertama. Mungkin karena frekuensi latihan basket di tahun pertama lebih banyak, dan mungkin juga karena bakat basketnya yang luar biasa jadi ia sering diajak berdiskusi membicarakan strategi oleh kaptennya dulu—Nijimura, tentu saja anak laki-laki bersurai merah terang yang tengah bergelut dengan kertas-kertas entah apa itu juga ada di sana karena ia adalah _kouhai_ kesayangan Nijimura Shuuzou.

Laki-laki bersurai merah terang itu mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpukan kertas-kertas yang sepertinya tengah ia baca tadi, menatap laki-laki _tan_ yang tengah membawa setumpuk buku tak jauh darinya. "Daiki? Sedang menjalani hukuman?"

Aomine mengembuskan napas berat. Jujur saja, baru kali ini ia menyesali kebiasaan mengantuknya jika cuaca mendung. Kalau saja ia tidak menguap pada jam pelajaran guru yang merangkap sebagai penanggung jawab perpustakaan sekolah, ia tidak akan disuruh membawa buku-buku paket baru ini ke perpustakaan, dan ia juga tidak perlu bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu.

"Tidak. Hanya kebetulan ada guru yang meminta tolong padaku," jawabnya datar sembari meletakkan buku-buku itu di meja dekat Akashi.

"Begitu." Akashi melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti tadi; membaca kertas entah apa itu, lalu menulis sesuatu di sana.

Aomine telah selesai dengan tugasnya dan berniat meninggalkan perpustakaan itu, sebelum sebuah suara mengudara dan membuatnya membeku seketika. "Kupikir kau akan membantu temanmu ini. Lihat, banyak sekali pekerjaanku di sini."

_Teman._ Satu kata itu terus bergema di kepalanya selama beberapa detik. Oh, Akashi menganggapnya teman, lalu ia harus bersyukur atau bagaimana?

Aomine masih di tempatnya berdiri, bahkan setelah suara yang sama kembali mengudara. Ia hanya tak tahu harus bagaimana. Maksudnya, Akashi sudah mengakuinya sebagai teman, sementara kata teman mempunyai makna mendalam baginya. Itu artinya ia harus membantu Akashi, begitu, 'kan? Aomine sebenarnya khawatir—

"Kau dan Tetsuya sengaja menghindariku, ya?"

—Ini yang ia khawatirkan.

Lari saja keluar mungkin lebih baik— ah, tidak, tidak. Aomine bukan pengecut.

Aomine membatalkan niatnya untuk kembali ke kelas, lalu berjalan menuju meja tempat ia meletakkan tumpukan buku yang ia bawa tadi. Memilihnya, lalu menyusunnya pada rak yang sesuai dengan jenisnya.

"Daiki, buku-buku itu harus kutulis terlebih dahulu jumlahnya, dan apakah ada yang rusak atau tidak. Jangan langsung kau susun di sana. Buku-buku ini yang harusnya kau susun, yang sudah kuhitung dan kucek."

Sepertinya apa saja yang keluar dari mulut Akashi kedengaran seperti perintah di telinga Aomine, padahal jelas-jelas tadi Akashi _meminta tolong_.

Mendengus kesal, Aomine kembali mengambil buku-buku yang sudah ia susun lalu menumpuknya lagi seperti semula. Beralih ke tumpukan buku di meja tempat Akashi menulis, manik biru tua miliknya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan manik merah milik Akashi yang berkilat mengerikan. Aomine membeku lagi.

Mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian menarik kursi yang bisa ia jangkau, lalu mendudukkan diri di hadapan Akashi dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi bedebam kecil. Mereka hanya terpisah oleh meja yang di dominasi buku-buku baru beraroma khas dan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas. Biru tua bertemu merah delima.

"Berhenti menyiksa Tetsu, Akashi." Aomine menjadi yang lebih dulu memecah sunyi, langsung ke pokok permasalahan—ia yakin Akashi akan membahas ini—karena ia tidak pandai berbasa-basi.

Akashi bersedekap. Berbeda dengan Aomine, Akashi kelihatan tenang-tenang saja. Mungkin sudah menjadi gayanya menghadapi situasi macam apapun dengan kepala dingin. Meskipun begitu, Aomine yakin raut tenang itu tak lebih dari kedok—seperti ekspresi datar Kuroko, kelihatan jelas saat Akashi mengembuskan napas berat sebelum menanggapi omongan Aomine. Tandanya ia mencoba—tetap—tenang, 'kan?

"Tolong berbicara yang jelas, Daiki."

Akashi memang tidak sadar atau berpura-pura tidak sadar? Memang tidak mengerti atau berpura-pura tidak mengerti? Atau ia hanya berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan menutup mata atas perbuatannya—menyakiti dua orang sekaligus, mungkin?

"Furihata Kouki atau Tetsu. Kau tidak bisa bersama keduanya, Akashi. Aku tahu kau selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, kau bisa memiliki apa yang kau mau, tetapi kau tidak bisa memiliki keduanya."

Akashi mengembuskan napas berat, lagi. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Tetsuya."

"Dan kau juga tidak bisa melepaskan Furihata Kouki?"

Akashi tidak menjawab, namun entah kenapa Aomine bisa melihat Akashi membenarkan ucapannya. Mungkin insting, dan instingnya belum pernah salah.

Aomine mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Mencintai keduanya, eh? Atau kau hanya merasa bersalah pada Tetsu karena baru menyadari perasaannya padamu setelah menerima Furihata Kouki?" Aomine berujar dengan nada mengejek. Karena tidak ada pembelaan dari lawan bicaranya, ia melanjutkan, "Bahkan setelah kau menyadarinya, kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Furihata Kouki karena sudah terlanjur menyayanginya. Apa aku salah? Oh, sepertinya tidak. Aku masih ingat betul bagaimana ekspresi Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou saat aku mengatakan padanya kalau sebenarnya Tetsu menyukainya." Ada tawa mengejek yang mengiringi kalimat terakhir.

"Nah, Akashi, jujur saja, kupikir saat itu kau akan merasa senang, karena yang kulihat kau sering mendekati Tetsu. Caramu mendekati Tetsu itu tidak wajar, Akashi. Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Dan, apa kau masih ingat? Aku juga kaget saat melihat ekspresi kagetmu. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa mata hebat Akashi Seijuurou tertipu ekspresi datar Kuroko Tetsuya? Kau berpikir Tetsu tidak mungkin menyukaimu, 'kan? Oh, ternyata matamu tak sehebat—"

"Aku terkesan bagaimana otak sempitmu itu memikirkan hal sekompleks ini."

Aomine mendecih kesal. _Mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sialan kau, Akashi._

"Dan aku juga terkesan bagaimana Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou yang mengklaim dirinya selalu benar menyakiti dua orang sekaligus. Aku penasaran, apa kau juga menganggap benar tindakanmu yang itu?"

Hening. Dua pasang manik beda warna itu kembali bertabrakan.

Aomine jelas tidak suka dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Akashi pada temannya— ralat, teman baiknya. Meskipun ia terus mencoba bersikap biasa saja pada Akashi, tetapi jika setetes saja kesedihan itu jatuh dari mata Kuroko Tetsuya, semakin kecil pula dunia yang diketahuinya. Maksudnya, ia tidak akan membenarkan apapun alasan dibalik tindakan Akashi jika itu sudah menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya. Furihata Kouki atau Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi tidak _akan_ pernah bisa memiliki keduanya.

Aomine mengembuskan napas berat, jelas Akashi sudah terpojok sekarang. Sebagai seorang laki-laki yang menjunjung tinggi makna kata 'teman', ia mencoba memahami situasi Akashi. Berat dan sulit, pasti.

Aomine bangkit dari duduknya dengan kasar sehingga kursi yang tadi ia duduki bergeser beberapa senti ke belakang. Jika dilanjutkan ia tidak yakin akan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok wajah tampan khas pangeran itu. Sekalipun situasi Akashi juga sulit, yang ia lakukan tetap saja salah dan tidak Aomine suka.

Aomine menatap manik merah delima itu lekat-lekat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan yang ia rasa semakin menyempit itu. "Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Akashi. Berhenti bersikap egois."

Bahkan sebuah teriakan yang mengudara berkali-kali tidak akan mengubah niatnya. Aomine mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantu Akashi.

"Daiki!"

Aomine tidak peduli. Ia menutup pintu itu dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi bedebam keras. Mungkin lebih baik ia membolos di atap sekolah, karena kalau ia kembali ke kelas sekarang, Kuroko pasti akan menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan wajahnya, mengapa semakin kelihatan menyeramkan saja, dan ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko Tetsuya mencoba bersikap seprofesional mungkin, makanya ia tetap berada di sana meskipun tugasnya menjelaskan materi pada anak-anak kelas satu di _gym_ itu telah selesai. Ia tidak berniat mengeluh meskipun pemikiran-pemikiran 'jika saja pelatih datang' terus berlarian di kepalanya. Iya, pelatih klub basket tidak bisa datang hari ini dan ia meminta Kuroko menggantikannya dalam menjelaskan teori, dan urusan praktek ia serahkan pada Akashi. Kuroko tidak ingin mengecewakan pelatih yang telah memercayainya, makanya ia menerima permintaan pelatih. Sebenarnya urusan melatih anak kelas satu bisa saja pelatih serahkan sepenuhnya pada Akashi sebagai kapten. Teori dan praktek, Akashi bisa keduanya. Tetapi Kuroko Tetsuya lebih hebat dalam menjelaskan materi, makanya pelatih meminta tolong padanya.

Hanya ada anak kelas satu dan beberapa anak kelas dua—ia, Akashi, dan Momoi yang sibuk menyiapkan air mineral dan handuk—di sana, jadi Kuroko tidak perlu melakukan pekerjaan lain; melerai Kise dan Aomine yang bertengkar.

Jeritan peluit diikuti bentakan kembali menyentuh gendang telinganya, membuatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada papan dada berwarna kecoklatan. Ini jauh lebih _neraka_, atau hanya perasaannya saja?

Suara decitan sepatu yang tadinya bersahut-sahutan kini hanya terdengar satu-satu dan seperti terputus-putus. Napas terengah-engah dan bisik-bisik mengeluh mendominasi.

"Aku menyuruh kalian berlari, bukan berjalan!"

Kuroko menatap junior-juniornya khawatir. Kise yang biasanya selalu bersemangat dan ceria ketika latihan saja sekarang kelihatan seperti kehilangan separuh nyawanya, dan Haizaki yang biasanya sibuk mengejek Kise, sekarang terus menggumamkan kalimat yang sama; _aku benar-benar akan keluar dari klub basket, benar-benar akan keluar dari klub basket, benar-benar akan keluar dari klub basket…_

Kuroko melirik Akashi, ada yang tidak benar di sana. Akashi yang biasanya selalu tenang sekarang kelihatan… emosi? Oh, Kuroko baru ingat pagi tadi sempat ada ribut-ribut adu mulut antara Akashi dan Aomine di kelas. Kuroko tak tahu keributan itu dipicu perdebatan mereka beberapa hari lalu, ia hanya bersyukur tidak sampai pada tahap adu jotos. Jadi ini jelas-jelas bukan porsi latihan yang seharusnya, 'kan?

Meniup peluit lagi, kemudian berujar setengah berteriak. "Yang benar saja. Hanya itu kemampuan kalian? Bagaimana—"

Satu orang mulai memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"—Bersihkan sendiri muntahmu nanti! Yang lain tetap berlari! Ini bukan tontonan!"

Kuroko tak tahan lagi. Ini kelewatan, Akashi kelewatan.

Kuroko memberanikan diri mendekati Akashi. Jujur saja, ia agak takut sekarang. Mungkin rumor yang mengatakan Akashi mempunyai dua kepribadian itu benar. Karena yang Kuroko lihat, Akashi yang merawatnya ketika ia sakit dan Akashi yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian sebelum memprotes apa yang Akashi sudah lakukan.

Langkah Kuroko kembali terhenti ketika telinganya menangkap bunyi yang bisa dipastikan satu orang lagi memuntahkan isi perutnya. Mengalihkan atensi ke arah itu, pupil biru mudanya melebar. _Furihata-kun?_

Kuroko kembali melihat Akashi, lalu Furihata, lalu Akashi lagi. _Kenapa hanya diam? Kenapa tidak membantu Furihata-kun? Furihata-kun… pucat. Dia kelihatan pucat._

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada kalian, hal ini seperti ini bukan tontonan! Kembali—"

"Akashi-_kun_, hentikan!"

Akashi yang tadinya sibuk memonitori junior-juniornya, beralih pada sumber suara yang sudah berani-beraninya memotong omongannya.

Ia berbalik, menghadap Kuroko Tetsuya. Kedua tangannya bersedekap seperti biasa. "Apa masalahmu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko kembali mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, memberanikan diri untuk memprotes tindakan Akashi. "Jika mempunyai masalah dengan orang lain jangan melampiaskannya pada mereka, Akashi-_kun_! Ini bukan porsi latihan yang seharusnya. Iya, 'kan? Kau sedang kesal dengan Aomine-_kun_—"

"Langsung saja, apa maumu, Tetsuya?"

Momoi berlari kecil ke arah mereka, lalu dengan tergagap mencoba melerai mereka yang kini menjadi tontonan anak kelas satu. "_M-maa_, Tetsu-_kun_, lebih baik kita me-me-me-membantu Furihata-_kun_. B-b-b-bagaimana?"

Momoi juga agak takut sekarang. Kuroko Tetsuya yang ia tahu selalu tenang dan datar-datar saja, ternyata bisa emosi juga. Kalau melerai Aomine—yang berkelahi sekalipun—bukan perkara sulit baginya—meskipun kadang membutuhkan bantuan Kuroko—tetapi melerai dua orang yang biasanya selalu tenang, ternyata agak membingungkan juga. Mungkin menjauhkan mereka untuk sementara adalah solusi terbaik. Jika dibiarkan saja, pasti tidak akan ada yang mau mengalah, karena keduanya sama-sama keras kepala.

"_Hai_, Momoi-_san_."

Kuroko meletakkan papan dada yang sedari tadi ia peluk pada _bench_, kemudian mengikuti Momoi dari belakang, meninggalkan Akashi.

Akashi tak bergeser sesentipun, sepertinya ia terlalu fokus mendengarkan suara bernada mengejek dalam kepalanya. Ah, tunggu, suara itu benar-benar mengejeknya.

_Nah, coba kau lihat itu. Seseorang yang kau sakiti tengah menolong seseorang yang bahkan tak tahu ia tengah disakiti. Indah, bukan? Ah, aku terhibur._

_Diam._

_Diam? Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena telah membuat pertunjukan ini._

_Ini sama sekali tidak lucu._

_Aku tidak mengatakan ini lucu. Aku hanya merasa terhibur._

_Dan aku tidak._

Sebut ia gila, tetapi suara itu benar-benar nyata di dalam kepalanya, selalu mengejeknya jika ia melakukan kesalahan—yang kecil sekalipun. Tunggu, itu artinya ia benar-benar tengah melakukan kesalahan, 'kan?

Anak kelas satu yang pertama kali memuntahkan isi perutnya sekarang kelihatan baik-baik saja, yang menjadi masalah di sana adalah Furihata. Ia kelihatan pucat dan membuat panik Momoi, juga teman-temannya.

"_N-ne_, Furihata-_kun_, kalau tidak sehat sebaiknya jangan ikut latihan," ujar Momoi sembari memijat pelan tengkuk Furihata.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _senpai_. Terima kasih banyak."

"Tapi kau pucat, Furihata-_kun_. S-sebentar, kau ingin minum?"

Furihata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya.

Kegiatan lari mereka terhenti secara sepihak, karena Akashi yang memimpin jalannya latihan tidak menginterupsi mereka untuk berhenti dan beristirahat, tetapi juga tidak berkomentar apa-apa ketika mereka berhenti berlari dan terkapar di pinggir lapangan. Mungkin karena berpikir ada senior yang akan membela mereka, jadi mereka berani melakukan ini.

Kise dengan tertatih-tatih menghampiri Kuroko, hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menghentikan pemanasan _neraka_ yang benar-benar gila.

"_Senpai_ benar-benar keren-_ssu_. Terima kasih banyak, _senpai_. Apa ada yang perlu kubantu-_ssu_?" tanyanya dengan napas terengah-engah.

Momoi kembali dengan sebotol air mineral dan handuk, lalu menyerahkannya pada Furihata.

Furihata langsung menenggak isi botol itu hingga tersisa setengahnya, lalu mengelap keringat yang semakin deras saja mengaliri dari pelipisnya, mungkin karena kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Kise-_kun_, tolong bantu aku membawa Furihata-_kun_ ke UKS."

Furihara menatap Kuroko, kaget. "T-tidak, _senpai_. Tidak perlu. Aku hanya sedikit pusing. Aku— aku bisa melanjutkan latihan."

"Kau bisa melanjutkan latihan nanti, Furihata-_kun_. Sebaiknya sekarang beristirahat di UKS saja. Latihan pasti akan tetap dilanjutkan."

"Itu benar, Furihata-_kun_. Sebaiknya istirahat sebentar."

"Kurokocchi _senpai_ dan Momoicchi _senpai_ benar-_ssu_. Aku akan mengantar Furihatacchi ke UKS."

Nah, kalau sudah begini, Furihata sebagai anak baik mana bisa menolak perbuatan baik teman seperjuangannya dan juga _senpai_-nya. Ia sempat berharap Akashi yang menolongnya, namun ia buang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu karena ia tahu Akashi harus profesional dalam melatih junior-juniornya. Kalau Akashi memilih menolongnya, itu artinya latihan hari ini akan terganggu. Furihata tidak mau menjadi anak yang egois.

Furihata menunduk, lalu mengucapkan '_hai_' kecil sebelum Kuroko dan Kise membantunya berdiri. Dan sebelum itu juga, sempat terdengar suara tawa Kise saat Momoi menyuruh Haizaki membersihkan muntah Furihata. Lalu gumaman _aku akan berhenti dari klub basket_ kembali terdengar.

Sepertinya meminta bantuan Kise adalah pilihan yang tepat. Karena jika Kuroko sendiri, ia tak akan bisa menahan berat badan Furihata. Menjadi lemah kadang-kadang menyebalkan juga, karena frekuensinya bergantung pada orang lain akan bertambah.

"Biar aku yang mengantar Kouki."

Mereka nyaris keluar dari _gym_, kalau saja suara itu tidak menghentikan langkah mereka.

Pupil biru muda Kuroko Tetsuya sempat melebar, hanya beberapa detik sebelum ekspresinya kembali datar seperti biasa. Furihata Kouki juga sama, bedanya ia masih kelihatan kaget hingga detik ini.

"Biar aku yang mengantar Kouki." Akashi mengulangi karena ucapannya tak kunjung ditanggapi.

Kuroko melepaskan rangkulan Furihata pada lehernya, lalu mengucapkan '_hai_' kecil sebelum Akashi mengambil alih.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Ryouta."

"B-b-b-baik, _senpai_!" Kise cepat-cepat melepaskan Furihata, sebelum akhirnya berlari ke lapangan tempat teman-temannya terkapar tak berdaya.

Sementara mereka masih di sana, saling memunggungi. Sebenarnya Kuroko berniat pergi— maksudnya, kembali ke lapangan dan membantu Momoi, tetapi seperti ada yang menahannya untuk berlari.

"Mulai dengan _three-on-three_ jika mereka sudah selesai beristirahat. Aku… akan segera kembali."

"_Hai_."

Kemudian ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauh, dan beberapa percakapan yang sempat menyentuh gendang telinganya sebelum kedua sosok itu menghilang dibalik lorong menuju ruangan UKS.

"_Maaf merepotkanmu lagi, senpai. M-maaf, aku benar-benar payah. Padahal baru pemanasan, tetapi… tetapi—"_

"_Tidak, ini tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Dan sepertinya pemanasan tadi memang agak berlebih dari porsi yang seharusnya."_

"_T-tetapi lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu, mungkin seharusnya aku tidak berada di klub—"_

"_Berhenti mengatakan hal itu atau aku akan benar-benar marah padamu."_

"_M-maaf."_

"_Kau hanya perlu terus berlatih, lalu kau bisa seimbang dengan teman-temanmu yang lain."_

"_Hai, senpai."_

Hilang. Sudah hilang. Telinganya tak lagi bisa menangkap bunyi decitan sepatu olahraga yang bergesekan dengan lantai, atau suara percakapan. Itu artinya mereka sudah tak lagi dalam jangkauan pendengarannya. Lalu mengapa ia masih berdiri di sana?

Oh, nyeri lagi. Mungkin dirinya terlalu naif karena sempat berpikir menjaga jarak akan menghilangkan rasa yang ada. Padahal kenyataannya, nyeri yang ia rasakan saat ini masih sama menyakitkannya dengan nyeri tempo hari. Apa sebuah hati hanya mempunyai pintu masuk yang akan terkunci otomatis? Entah.

**To be continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N (atau mungkin curhatan?):**

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena ada _review_ yang belum saya balas _via_ PM, tapi nanti saya balas, kok. Dan, terima kasih banyak untuk semua _review_ yang masuk, yang sudah _fave_ dan _follow_ story ini. Jujur aja, saya terharu. Maksudnya, biasanya _review_ yang masuk di _story_ saya tidak sebanyak ini. Silahkan kalau mau menganggap saya maruk. Yang jelas saya sangat berterima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan membaca dan meninggalkan jejak. Terima kasih =)

Masuk ke cerita. Saya benar-benar minta maaf kalau ada pihak yang merasa tersudut, tersindir, atau apapun itu dengan tulisan saya. Sekali lagi, saya tidak pernah memaksa pihak manapun untuk membaca tulisan saya. Jadi kalau tidak suka, silahkan tinggalkan _story_ ini. Untuk Akashi yang OOC, di warning saya sudah membuat peringatan kalau karakter di dalam cerita mungkin saja OOC. Saya sudah berusaha membuat karakter tidak OOC, tetapi kalau masih kelihatan OOC saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya tidak akan memaksa siapapun untuk melanjutkan membaca kalau memang tidak suka _story_ yang di dalamnya memungkinkan karakter yang OOC. Untuk karakter yang tersakiti perasaannya, saya kira itu wajar dalam _genre_ **hurt/comfort**, dan saya sudah menegaskan bahwa karakter dalam _story_ saya akan tersakiti dengan _genre_ **hurt/comfort** yang saya pakai. Jadi kalau ada yang tidak suka karakter kesukaannya tersakiti, silahkan tinggalkan tulisan saya ini. Karena _fanfiction_ tujuannya untuk menghibur, tetapi kalau Anda yang membaca tidak merasa terhibur, untuk apa dilanjutkan membacanya? _Story_ yang jauh lebih bagus dan lebih menghibur masih banyak, untuk apa membuang-buang waktu membaca _story_ yang Anda tidak suka? Oke, ini hanya jika Anda benar-benar tidak suka.

Dan ada yang bertanya mengapa saya harus pakai Furihata, mengapa tidak OC saja. Ada banyak karakter di KnB kak, dan karakter Furihata cocok dengan ide cerita yang ada di kepala saya. Selain itu, tidak semua orang bisa membayangkan karakter sesuai yang di otak kita. Saya menggunakan Furihata bukan untuk disudutkan dan menjadi satu-satunya karakter yang disakiti di sini. Maaf, Furihata bukan satu-satunya yang tersakiti disini. Masih _chapter_ 1 saya sudah divonis menyudutkan Furihata. Jujur, sebelumnya saya tidak tahu kalau _pairing_ ini agak _sensitive_. Dan setelah mengetahuinya, saya sempat _down_ karena berpikir kenapa saya yang _author_ _newbie_ sudah berani-beraninya memakai _pairing_ ini dan menyakiti _fans_-nya. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf kalau ada pihak yang tersakiti dengan tulisan saya ini. Saya benar-benar minta maaf.

Untuk _reviewer_ dengan _username_ **AkaFuri** **Fans**, saya benar-benar minta maaf jika _story_ saya membuat Anda yang mengatasnamakan _fans_ AkaFuri sedih. Atau mungkin Anda memang mewakili seluruh fans AkaFuri, jadi saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk semua _fans_ AkaFuri. Jangan dibaca tulisan saya kalau hanya membuat Anda sedih, karena—sekali lagi—_fanfiction_ hanya akan kehilangan maknanya. Di _summary_ saya sudah membuat peringatan AkaKuro _slight_ AkaFuri, kalau Anda tidak suka _story_ FuriAkaKuro yang lebih condong ke AkaKuro, kenapa masih Anda lanjutkan membaca? Bukannya diatas sudah saya katakan jangan dibaca kalau tidak suka? Saya sudah memperingatkan Anda, bukan? Mungkin Anda melewatkannya. Jadi biar saya ulangi, jangan dibaca kalau Anda tidak suka, silahkan tinggalkan tulisan saya ini. Saya tidak pernah memaksa siapapun untuk tetap membaca sedangkan mereka tidak suka. Silahkan cari _story_ AkaFuri yang sesuai keinginan Anda, dengan _genre_ yang berbeda supaya Anda tidak perlu merasa _ngenes_ dengan karakter di dalamnya yang tersakiti. Atau _story_ FuriAkaKuro yang lebih condong ke AkaFuri seperti harapan Anda. Membaca _review_ Anda— saya seperti dituduh melakukan sesuatu yang belum saya lakukan. Sedih? Sangat. Saya merasa tulisan dan ide cerita saya tidak Anda hargai dengan kalimat 'buat saja ff ini jadi akakuro'. Atau mungkin tulisan saya ini memang tidak pantas dihargai menurut Anda? Saya tahu Anda tidak suka dari kalimat-kalimat yang Anda gunakan, dan saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk tetap membaca sedangkan Anda tidak suka dengan isinya. Silahkan tinggalkan _story_ ini, dan terimakasih banyak karena sudah merelakan waktu Anda yang berharga untuk membaca dan _submit_ _review_ di _story_ saya yang tidak Anda suka.

Dan untuk pembaca yang sudah _support_ dan tidak memojokkan saya ataupun karakter dalam cerita, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak. Tanpa _support_ dari kalian mungkin saya sudah pundung di pojokan, bingung harus melanjutkan atau tidak.

Terimakasih banyak untuk **monyan** yang udah mendukung _nee_-mu yang mentalnya bener-bener payah ini, dan sudah betain _story_ ini, makasih banyak mo :") dan terimakasih banyak juga untuk **Bona** **Nano** _nee_-_chan_, makasih banyak _support_-nya _nee_. Tanpa _support_ _nee_ mungkin aku sudah menjadi butiran garam(?) dan _chapter_ dua ini tidak akan selesai-selesai :") terimakasih banyak untuk **Hyori** **Sagi**-_san_. Aaa~ Hyori-_san_, apa yang Hyori-_san_ ucapkan selalu berbekas di _kokoro_-ku. Oke mungkin ini lebay, tapi serius itu _support_ banget buat aku. Makasih banyak ya :") dan terimakasih banyak juga untuk kak **Yuna Seijuurou**. Makasih banyak kak udah berbagi pengalaman dan juga _support_, jadi _kokoro_ ini bisa lebih kuat membaca _review_ yang masuk :") dan untuk semua _review_ yang masuk, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan _submit_ _review_, meskipun ujung-ujungnya nahan greget dan emosi :') sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalau ada pihak yang tersinggung dengan perkataan atau _story_ saya. Saya minta maaf. Dan semoga _chapter_ dua ini tidak mengecewakan. Apa masih ada yang menunggu _chapter_ selanjutnya? Mohon maaf saya tidak bisa membuat cerita ini tamat di _chapter_ dua. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Sebenarnya saya belum terlalu mahir membuat _story_ _multi_-_chapter_, jadi mungkin _story_ ini tidak akan banyak _chapter_-nya. Ya, kurang dari 20 lah :")

Dan ada yang bertanya nakas itu apa. Nakas itu meja kecil berlaci yang biasanya ada di samping tempat tidur. Kalau kurang jelas cari aja di google, okeh? ;)

Oh, ya, satu lagi. Saya membuat tulisan ini bukan untuk mengundang _flame war_ atau sejenisnya, jadi mohon pikirkan pihak lain jika Anda tidak keberatan untuk _submit review_. Kritik dan saran (_support_ juga, sih) memang saya butuhkan, tapi tolong sampaikan dengan sopan dan tidak menyinggung perasaan siapapun. Karena saya dengar _pairing_ ini _sensitive_, jadi mungkin saja ada pihak yang merasa tidak suka dengan komentar yang sebenarnya hanya untuk bercanda. Mungkin ini sudah terlalu panjang, jadi saya akhiri saja. Terimakasih banyak ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

"**UNDESCRIBED"**

**by**

**Harada Kiyoshi**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Cover Image © sekaiichiyaoi**

**.**

**Pairing: Aka**shi X** Kuro**ko** — Aka**shiX** Furi**hata

**.**

**Warning: missed typo(s), OOC (maybe), sho-ai**

**.**

**Saya **_**tidak pernah**_** memaksa pihak manapun untuk membaca tulisan saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nah, apa yang kautakutkan?_

Suara yang sama kembali bergema dalam kepalanya—suara yang sarat akan arogansi, yang belakangan membuatnya semakin frustasi. Namun lagi-lagi, pertanyaan itu hanya menabrak tembok sunyi.

_Hee … coba lihat siapa yang benar-benar ketakutan di sini._

Arus dingin mengaliri tulang-tulangnya. Tidak, ia tidak sedang ketakutan, 'kan?

_Aku selalu ada di pihakmu, pada situasi paling sulit sekalipun. Jadi, tak ada yang perlu kautakuti._

Kalimat yang selalu sama dengan situasi-situasi sulit sebelumnya—penuh arogansi dan percaya diri—tetapi selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa lebih baik, setidaknya, ia pikir, ia tidak benar-benar sendiri menghadapi situasi sulit ini. Jika meminta imbalan muncul ke permukaan tidak termasuk ke dalam kategori mengkhianati, maka dirinya _yang itu_ belum pernah mengkhianatinya.

Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kenop pintu, menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya dibuka.

_Cklek._

Urat-urat syarafnya menegang. Nadinya berdenyut pada ritme yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia membeku di tempat ketika yang pertama kali menyapa indera penglihatannya adalah surai merah serupa miliknya.

_Nah, dia sudah menunggu kita sepertinya. Mari kita hadapi bersama-sama._

Suara itu bisa terdengar bersahabat juga, kadang-kadang.

"Dari mana saja?"

Suara berat yang selalu terdengar dingin langsung menyapa indera rungunya. Tidak ada ucapan hangat selamat datang dari sosok yang tepat berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya itu, dan ia juga tidak mengharapkannya, terlebih di saat seperti ini. Ingat, tidak akan ada sambutan baik setelah kaumelakukan kesalahan besar.

"Latihan basket." Balasan yang sama dinginnya, karena tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menjawab pertanyaan bernada dingin dengan jawaban bernada ramah.

"Masih berani berbohong setelah mengacaukan pertemuanku dengan rekan bisnisku, Seijuurou?"

Kemudian hening. Dua pasang manik merah itu hanya saling berpandangan, lama.

Akashi Seijuurou mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ada dingin yang menyerbu dari segala penjuru—hanya perasaannya saja, 'kan? Atau ia memang tengah ketakutan?

Diam mungkin adalah pilihan terbaik—

"Kau datang ke makam Ibumu lagi dan mengacaukan janji kita? Aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali padamu, Seijuurou, kau tidak perlu mendatanginya lagi. Mengunjungi makam itu tidak akan mengubah apapun."

—tidak lagi untuk sekarang. Ucapan yang sama setiap kali ayahnya mengetahui bahwa ia mengunjungi makam ibunya. Sama, namun selalu berhasil memacu adrenalinnya.

Sejatinya Akashi Seijuurou adalah pribadi yang jarang terbawa emosi. Tak terhitung seberapa banyak aturan yang dibuat oleh ayahnya, yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ia suka, namun tetap ia turuti dan takpernah sekalipun membantahnya. Bahkan ketika sang ayah melarangnya untuk mengunjungi ibunya, Akashi menurut saja meskipun dalam hati tidak benar-benar berjanji. Kali ini, ia bisa merasakan adrenalinnya terpacu dalam kecepatan di luar batas kendalinya. Suara-suara dalam kepalanya semakin gencar saja menghasut. Tidak, tidak ada lagi suara bersahabat yang sempat ia dengar tadi, yang ada hanya suara penuh arogansi, licik.

Sementara adrenalinnya tak lagi bisa ia kendalikan, Akashi mencoba mencari-cari kekuatan dalam dirinya. Lidahnya sudah lama gatal ingin membalas ucapan ayahnya yang itu—yang menyangkutpautkan ibunya. Sisi lembut Akashi sudah lama terkontaminasi oleh sikap absolut pribadinya _yang satunya_. Jadi Akashi Seijuurou—yang mana pun itu—memang absolut, dan jika ada yang lebih absolut dari dirinya, maka itu adalah ayahnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, pribadi Akashi _yang asli_ masih mempunyai sedikit rasa takut, dan itu kepada ayahnya, berbeda dengan pribadinya _yang satunya_. Makanya ia perlu mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mencela omongan ayahnya yang ini.

_Bukannya kausangat tidak menyukai larangannya yang itu? Lalu mengapa selama ini kauselalu menurutinya? Kausenang dia melarangmu menemui ibu?_

Akashi selalu menuruti apapun yang ayahnya katakan semata-mata karena pesan terakhir ibunya. Akashi diminta menjadi anak yang penurut, maka Akashi mengusahakannya meski bagian lain dari dirinya terus memberontak.

Dirinya hanya merasa penat, lalu ingin bercerita pada ibunya. Apa itu salah? Apa mengunjungi makam ibu kandungnya adalah kesalahan besar di mata ayahnya? Hei, bukankah wajar anak-anak menjadikan ibu mereka tempat untuk mencurahkan segala beban dan permasalahan hidupnya karena kepekaan dan kesabarannya? Kadang Akashi ingin kembali ke masa kanak-kanaknya, meskipun ia harus menjalani kegiatan ini-itu yang telah diatur ayahnya sedemikian rupa, tetap ada ibu di sampingnya yang mendukung dan menghiburnya. Benar jika ada yang mengatakan ibu adalah sosok malaikat yang nyata dalam kehidupan.

"Lihat betapa menyedihkannya dirimu saat ini, Seijuurou. Menemui Ibumu hanya membuatmu sedih—"

_Che. Keterlaluan._

"Ibu tidak pernah membuatku sedih!" Suaranya naik beberapa oktaf. Oh, ini pertama kali baginya berbicara dengan suara meninggi pada ayahnya. Dosakah?

_Bagus sekali. Aku terkesan._

Akashi benar-benar tidak mengerti jika alasan ayahnya melarang untuk mengunjungi makam ibunya adalah karena tidak ingin ia bersedih. Lelucon macam apa ini? Memangnya segala pengekangan dan larangan yang ayahnya lakukan selama ini tidak membuatnya sedih? Apa yang sedang ayahnya coba lakukan? Mencoba melindungi hatinya yang sudah lama meradang dengan cara melarangnya menemui ibunya? Yang benar saja.

"Berhenti menyalahkan Ibu sedangkan kesalahan yang sebenarnya terletak padamu, Ayah."

Akashi takbermaksud menjadi anak yang durhaka kepada ayahnya. Ia hanya mencoba membuka mata ayahnya, bahwa tuntutan kesempurnaan darinya sudah lama membuat Akashi tertekan, terutama batinnya, dan ibunya sama sekali takpernah membuatnya sedih. Apa yang ayahnya katakan tadi hanya berdasar pada sudut pandang yang salah, sangat salah.

Sepasang manik merah di hadapannya agak melebar, dan ekspresinya barusan cukup menegaskan bahwa ia kaget. Sungguh, ayah mana yang tidak kaget melihat anaknya yang biasanya selalu mengangguk dan mengatakan, "Baik, Ayah", sekarang berani membantah ucapannya dengan suara meninggi? Terlebih ucapan Akashi barusan cukup menyudutkannya dan membuatnya bungkam.

Kemudian Akashi membungkuk, ia tahu ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan lain, dan ibunya pernah mengajarkannya untuk meminta maaf setelah melakukan kesalahan.

"Maaf atas kelancanganku. Sekali lagi kukatakan, Ibu tidak pernah membuatku sedih, Ayah. Dan untuk pertemuan yang kacau karena ketidakhadiranku, aku benar-benar meminta maaf. Aku tidak pernah berjanji padamu akan menghadirinya, dan kupikir sesuatu seperti itu tidak benar-benar penting. Aku akan menjadi hebat dengan caraku sendiri. Ayah tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjadi hebat, sesuai keinginan Ayah."

Tidak ada balasan, jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Akashi untuk tetap berdiri di sana. Dengan kerongkongan kering, ia berujar, "Maaf, aku benar-benar lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Selamat malam."

Kemudian ia pergi, meninggalkan ayahnya.

Berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, ia menyempatkan diri menoleh melihat ayahnya ketika ia sampai pada anak tangga terakhir. Ayahnya masih di sana, masih berdiri di sana. Apa ucapannya tadi benar-benar keterlaluan?

_Apa lagi sekarang? Merasa bersalah, eh?_

_Tidak._

_Hee ... kau tidak bisa membohongiku._

Mengabaikan suara dalam kepalanya, Akashi melanjutkan langkahnya. Oh, ternyata sudah ada _maid_ yang menunggu di depan pintu kamarnya.

"S-Seijuurou-sama, saya akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk—"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Seijuurou-sama?"

Mungkin ini kali pertama Akashi mengatakan akan menyiapkan sendiri air hangat untuk ia mandi, karena biasanya Akashi hanya perlu menunggu _maid_-_maid_-nya yang rupawan menyiapkan untuknya, jadi wajar saja _maid_-nya itu kelihatan kaget saat Akashi menolak. Pasti ada yang salah dengan isi kepala tuan muda mereka.

Mengabaikan tatapan bingung _maid_-nya, Akashi langsung memasuki kamarnya dan menutupnya agak kasar. Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan getaran pintu yang ia banting bergema di setiap syarafnya. Mana ia peduli jika _maid_-nya tadi terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena terlalu kaget.

Akashi meletakkan tasnya di tempat tidur—melempar barang-barang sama sekali bukan gayanya. Kemudian membaringkan diri dengan setengah kaki—dari lutut hingga ke bawah—menggantung di sisi tempat tidur. Menutup kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan kirinya, menghindar dari silau lampu kamar. Ah, ini sudah malam, jadi wajar lampu kamarnya menyala. Wajar pula jika ayahnya memarahinya. Tidak ada orang tua yang suka melihat anaknya pulang malam tanpa izin terlebih dahulu, sekalipun itu orang tua egois macam ayah Akashi. Tetapi, jika Akashi mengkaji lebih jauh, ayahnya kelihatan marah karena mengetahui ia mengunjungi makam ibunya lagi, bukan karena ia pulang malam.

Mengembuskan napas berat, kemudian bergumam, "Kenapa aku malah semakin merindukan Ibu di saat sepeti ini?"

Pribadi yang secara keseluruhan tegar seperti Akashi pun mempunyai sisi sensitif, dan itu ibunya—apapun yang berhubungan dengan ibunya bisa membuatnya menjadi sangat, sangat sensitif. Wajar saja, karena seorang ibu adalah cinta pertama dan sejatinya anak laki-laki, 'kan? Lebih dari itu, ibu adalah sahabat sejati bagi Akashi, yang selalu menghibur dan menemaninya ketika sang ayah sibuk membentuknya menjadi sosok sempurna yang hebat dalam segala hal, yang membuatnya tidak pernah mempunyai waktu untuk bermain bersama teman sebayanya. Ah, itu hanya masa lalu Akashi. Yang jelas sekarang ia sudah terbiasa dengan tuntutan kesempurnaan dari ayahnya.

Akashi menggeser posisi punggung tangannya sehingga ia bisa menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Maaf, Bu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi anak penurut hari ini. Dan, sepertinya … aku baru saja membuat ayah sedih. Aku … berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," gumamnya. Ah, terdengar memilukan.

Kemudian Akashi merogoh saku celananya, mencari _flip phone_ berwarna senada rambutnya. Ia baru saja ingin membuka _flip_ _phone_-nya, sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

_Siapa yang akan kautelepon? Tetsuya? Lucu sekali. Kau berniat membuat lelucon, Seijuurou? Tetsuya menghindarimu, tidak ingin berhubungan denganmu lagi, kautahu?_

Akashi mendengus kesal.

_Kausendiri yang menciptakan situasi seperti ini, 'kan? Sekarang merasa kesepian, eh? Di luar kenyataan bahwa kaumenyukai Tetsuya, bukankah kautelah kehilangan teman baikmu, Seijuurou?_

Nah, lihat, bahkan dirinya _yang lain_ lebih dulu menyadari hal seperti ini. Menyebalkan, bukan? Akashi hanya merasa seperti ada yang hilang semenjak Kuroko Tetsuya menghindarinya. Dan, ia baru tahu, sesuatu seperti itu yang disebut kesepian.

_Mengapa tidak __menghubungi kekasihmu saja?_

_Kouki? Aku … tidak ingin mengganggu waktunya._

_Oh? Jadi hanya waktu milik Tetsuya yang ingin kauganggu? Setelah kaumenyakitinya?_

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam? Kauberbicara seolah-olah kaumengetahui segalanya. Itu memuakkan, kautahu?"

_Kau jauh lebih memuakkan._

Akashi mengembuskan napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Mungkin jika ada seseorang yang diam-diam mengintipnya akan mengira ia gila, berbicara seorang diri. Dan, oh, apa ia bisa menyebut ini penghianatan perdana dirinya _yang_ _lain_?

_Situasi seperti ini semakin membuatmu terlihat memuakkan saja._

"Kalau begitu kauhanya perlu memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya, 'kan? Sepertinya kaumengetahui banyak tentangku."

_Memangnya siapa yang menciptakan situasi seperti ini? Kau. Dan kaujuga yang harus membereskannya._

Selanjutnya Akashi hanya diam, kembali menutupi kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya. _Apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola basket berfusi dengan teriakan-teriakan nyaring Kise Ryouta yang disinyalir bisa membangunkan orang mati. Nah, jika ditelaah lebih jauh, sih, suara teriakan Kise lebih mendominasi daripada suara decitan sepatu atau pantulan bola basket.

"Midorin!"

Midorima Shintarou menghentikan kegiatan mengelap keringatnya, lalu mengalihkan atensi ke sumber suara.

"Ada ap—"

Mengerjap beberapa kali, Midorima mencoba meneliti wajah familiar yang sepertinya baru saja datang bersama Momoi, heran.

"Nijimura-senpai?"

Nijimura Shuuzo mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara, "Yo, wakil kapten!" sapanya ramah, seperti biasa, kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebelah Midorima.

"_Senpai_, aku mau ke sana, ya, untuk menenangkan Ki-chan dan Haizaki-kun. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar mengganggu waktu istirahat yang lain."

Nijimura tertawa renyah. "Oh, mereka, ya? Tidak perlu, Momoi. Biar saja seperti itu. Yang lain juga terhibur sepertinya. Kise harus menghilangkan ketakutannya pada cacing. Mungkin Haizaki sedang memberikan terapi gratis untuknya."

Agak menimbang-nimbang karena sebenarnya Momoi kasihan pada Kise yang selalu menjadi korban keisengan Haizaki, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk, "B-baik, _senpai_."

Momoi mendudukkan diri di sebelah Nijimura. Sebenarnya ia juga heran mengapa kapten sebelum Akashi ini mengunjungi mereka yang sedang latihan rutin. Mungkin rindu? Tetapi seingat Momoi, Nijimura sudah mengundurkan diri sebagai kapten segera setelah penyeleksian pemain kelas satu selesai. Jadi, apa mungkin Nijimura merindukan anak kelas satu? Sepertinya agak tidak mungkin dari sudut pandangnya. Jika tujuannya adalah untuk menemui pemain kelas dua, maka ia datang pada waktu yang salah. Karena hari ini adalah jadwal latihan untuk pemain kelas satu saja, bukan kelas dua atau gabungan antara kelas satu dan kelas dua. Lelah menerka-nerka dan Midorima juga hanya diam saja, akhirnya Momoi bersuara, "_Ano_ … _senpai_, ada perlu apa ke sini?"

Nijimura yang tadinya hanya senyum-senyum melihat Haizaki mengejar-ngejar Kise dengan cacing di tangannya, yang entah ia dapat dari mana, mengalihkan atensi pada Momoi. Oh, pesona seorang Nijimura tidak berkurang di pupil merah muda Momoi.

"Hanya iseng, sih. Tadinya mau menemui Akashi, tetapi sepertinya Akashi tidak ada. Apa dia menyuruhmu mengawasi mereka, Midorima, dan dia malah berduaan dengan Kuroko?"

Furihata tak sengaja mendengar, simpang empat muncul di dahinya. _Akashi-senpai dan Kuroko-senpai?_

Midorima tersedak air mineral yang baru sampai di tenggorokannya; Momoi tersedak liurnya sendiri.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Nijimura heran. Sebenarnya ia hanya bercanda mengatakan Akashi menyerahkan pemain kelas satu pada Midorima demi waktu bersama Kuroko. Nijimura tahu Akashi tidak seperti itu. Ia hanya kebetulan tidak melihat Akashi dan Kuroko di sini. Oh, ia belum menyadari latihan hari ini khusus untuk pemain kelas satu.

"Akashi sedang ada urusan dengan pelatih, _nodayo_."

Nijimura mengernyitkan dahi. "Urusan? Apa kalian akan ikut kejuaraan—"

"Akashi tidak datang latihan kemarin, _nodayo_. Latihan khusus pemain kelas dua, maksudku."

Perempatan di dahi Nijimura semakin kentara. Kaget, namun tidak berniat mencela omongan Midorima. Ia menunggu Midorima melanjutkan. Sementara Momoi mengangguk-anggukan kepala membenarkan ucapan Midorima, rautnya kelihatan berbeda, tidak ceria seperti biasanya.

"Kalau dia izin terlebih dahulu kupikir pelatih tidak akan mempermasalahkannya, _nodayo_."

"Lalu? Akashi bolos?"

Furihata Kouki yang tengah terkapar tak jauh dari tiga seniornya itu (ia tidak memedulikan acara kejar-kejaran tidak romantis teman seperjuangannya) diam-diam menguping karena beberapa kali menangkap nama kekasihnya ada di pembicaraan mereka. Ia ingat Akashi mengatakan padanya tidak latihan saat mereka berpapasan di pintu gerbang sekolah kemarin, lalu mobil jemputan Akashi datang dan ia mengantar Furihata pulang terlebih dahulu. Furihata tidak berani menanyakan apa-apa, dan berpikir mungkin Akashi sudah izin untuk tidak menghadiri latihan karena mempunyai urusan yang lebih penting.

"Aku tidak tahu itu bisa disebut bolos atau tidak dari sudut pandang pelatih, _nanodayo_." Kemudian Midorima yang tadinya menatap lurus ke depan, menoleh pada Nijimura, "Akashi itu anak kesayangan pelatih, dan adik kelas kesayangan _senpai_."

Nijimura tertawa renyah (lagi), lalu merangkul Midorima. "Oh, ayolah, kau juga adik kelas kesayanganku, kok."

Masih dalam rangkulan Nijimura, Midorima melanjutkan, "Yang sebenarnya menjadi masalah, ayah Akashi datang ke sini kemarin. Dari yang kudengar, ingin menjemput Akashi, _nanodayo_. Sedangkan Akashi tidak hadir latihan. Kupikir itu yang membuat pelatih mempermasalahkan ketidakhadiran Akashi, _nodayo_."

Rangkulan Nijimura melonggar. "Yang benar?" Ada nada tidak percaya dalam suaranya. Sejauh ia mengenal Akashi, Akashi tidak mungkin tidak menghadiri latihan tanpa izin, atau mungkin Akashi lupa? Tidak, tidak. Akashi bukan pelupa. Sedetik kemudian Nijimura teringat hubungan tidak terlalu akrab antara Akashi dan ayahnya (ia tahu karena pernah berkunjung ke rumah Akashi sebelumnya, dan itu sudah lama). Rasa penasaran mulai menggelitiknya. Sepertinya baru saja ia meninggalkan klub basket, tahu-tahu sudah ada hal menarik seperti ini saja saat ia berniat nostalgia. _Menghindari ayahnya, eh? Apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu?_

Furihata masih mendengarkan dengan seksama. Jarak mereka memang tidak dekat, tetapi tidak terlalu jauh juga. Dan, mungkin para _senpai_ itu tidak tahu kalau percakapan mereka masih dalam jangkauan pendengarannya. Furihata memang kaget (mengetahui Akashi bolos latihan) dan agak heran mengetahui nama Akashi dan Kuroko ada di dalam percakapan yang sama, tetapi untung saja ia tidak kelebihan hormon seperti Kise. Furihata tidak mau kelihatan terlalu mencolok bahwa ia tengah menguping.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong, _nanodayo_," ujar Midorima sembari melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Nijimura yang melonggar.

"S-sebenarnya Akashi-kun dan Tetsu-kun sempat ribut-ribut saat pelatih meminta mereka menggantikannya melatih anak kelas satu beberapa waktu lalu. Saat itu aku terpaksa memisah mereka karena mereka sudah menjadi tontonan anak-anak. Tahu sendiri 'kan, _senpai_, mereka sama-sama keras kepala kalau sudah berdebat. S-sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu ini ada hubungannya atau tidak dengan ketidakhadiran Akashi-kun kemarin." Momoi akhirnya bersuara, dan Nijimura kelihatan makin tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. Maksudnya, saat ia masih menjadi kapten dulu, Akashi dan Kuroko memang pernah beradu pendapat, dan benar itu berlangsung sangat lama karena masing-masing keras kepala mempertahankan pendapatnya. Namun itu bisa dihitung pakai jari, malah lebih sering ada perdebatan antara Aomine dan Akashi, yang tentu saja dipicu tingkah Aomine yang kadang seenak jidat.

Nijimura beralih ke Midorima. Mungkin saja salah satu _kouhai_ kepercayaannya ini bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih jelas, atau setidaknya mengatakan hal lain yang bisa memperjelas situasi di tim inti klub basket mereka. Nijimura melihat gelagat ada yang tidak beres dari cara Momoi bercerita. Perempuan memang sensitif dengan apa yang terjadi di lingkungannya, bukan? Masalah sekecil apapun bisa memengaruhi kerja sama tim di lapangan. Nijimura jadi agak waspada. Meskipun hanya berstatus mantan kapten, ia benar-benar peduli dengan klub basket sekolahnya, dan juga _kouhai_-_kouhai_ kesayangannya.

"Midorima—"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, _nanodayo_."

"Kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa, _nodayo_."

Menghela napas panjang, Nijimura mulai berpikir semua _kouhai_-nya di klub basket mempunyai penyakit menyebalkan bernama keras kepala. Bertanya pada Momoi, ia tak tega. Gadis yang tadinya ceria itu sekarang mendadak murung.

"Baiklah," akhirnya Nijimura menyerah, "biar kutebak-tebak kalau begitu. Aku juga jago menganalisa seperti Akashi, lho."

Midorima berusaha tidak peduli. Mungkin isi kepala Nijimura sedikit bergeser karena frekuensi belajarnya bertambah, sehingga ia menganggap menebak dan menganalisa adalah dua hal yang sama.

"Kemungkinan pertama, dari yang kulihat saat masih mengawasi kalian, Akashi dan Kuroko sangat dekat—"

_Dekat?_ Furihata menajamkan telinga. Keningnya berkerut, agak heran dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. Sejauh yang ia lihat, Akashi dan Kuroko tidak pernah menunjukkan sesuatu seperti yang dikatakan seniornya itu. Bahkan yang terakhir ia lihat adalah perdebatan nyaris panas (kalau saja Momoi tidak datang menengahi) antara Akashi dan Kuroko.

"—apa mereka terlibat pertengkaran sepasang—"

"Maaf, _senpai_," Midorima memotong, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, "aku masih harus melanjutkan latihan, _nodayo_. Sebentar lagi pelatih dan Akashi pasti kembali, _nanodayo_. Kalau kaumau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Akashi dan Kuroko, tanyakan saja pada orangnya, _nanoda_—"

Sepasang pupil hijau itu agak melebar, kaget dengan perkataan yang tidak ingin ia ucapkan tetapi malah lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Midorin?" Momoi menatap Midorima tidak percaya. Mengapa mengetahui sesuatu tetapi tidak memberitahunya? Padahal ia juga mengkhawatirkan dua orang yang biasanya selalu akrab itu. Dan juga teman masa kecilnya, Aomine Daiki. Aomine jadi lebih sering bersama Kuroko belakangan, dan lebih sering juga terlibat cekcok dengan Akashi di luar lapangan.

"Maaf, latihan harus segera dilanjutkan, _nodayo_." Berusaha tetap tenang, Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya kemudian berlalu pergi, mengabaikan tatapan sedih Momoi, dan teriakan mantan kaptennya, Nijimura.

"Midorima— oi!"

Peluit pertama terdengar nyaring di udara, disusul bisik-bisik mengeluh lelah, terlebih Kise dan Haizaki yang baru saja selesai dengan acara kejar-kejaran tidak romantis mereka.

Furihata mendudukkan dirinya. Masih terlalu lelah untuk berdiri, dan teman-temannya yang lain juga masih banyak yang terkapar.

"Momoi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia masih bisa menangkap percakapan dua orang _senpai_-nya. Sementara Midorima masih sibuk menyeramahi Kise dan Haizaki, jadi mungkin tidak apa-apa ia beristirahat sebentar lagi.

Nijimura mendudukkan dirinya agak kasar pada _bench_, kemudian menatap Momoi agak khawatir. Yang ditatap takberani balik menatap. Entah karena takut terpesona lebih jauh pada Nijimura, entah karena memang ada yang tidak beres dengan tim yang ia sendiri adalah manejernya.

"Akashi-kun dan Tetsu-kun … aku tidak tahu siapa yang menghindari siapa. Aku memerhatikan mereka, _senpai_. Tetsu-kun dan Aomine-kun tidak hadir latihan saat Akashi-kun hadir, dan Akashi-kun, kadang dengan Midorima-kun, tidak hadir latihan saat Aomine-kun dan Tetsu-kun hadir latihan. Pelatih mengetahui ini, hanya saja pelatih belum mengambil tindakan. Kupikir pelatih menunggu Akashi-kun sebagai kapten menyelesaikan ini. Aku … aku tidak mengerti. Kemarin Tetsu-kun langsung permisi pulang tanpa berganti pakaian setelah selesai latihan, meninggalkanku dan Aomine-kun. Aku tidak tahu Tetsu-kun mencari Akashi-kun atau benar-benar pulang, tahu-tahu Tetsu-kun sudah menghilang," jelas Momoi agak bergetar menahan tangis. Hati siapa yang taksedih melihat orang-orang yang biasanya akur malah terpecah belah? Terlebih Momoi yang notabene adalah gadis sensitif.

Nijimura menghela napas panjang. Jelas sudah ada yang tidak beres dengan anggota tim inti, padahal baru saja ia mengundurkan diri dari klub basket dan memokuskan diri pada nilai-nilai sekolahnya.

Nijimura menengadah dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada _bench_, menghela napas lagi sebelum menanggapi penjelasan Momoi, "Dua orang itu … ada apa dengan mereka? Ditambah Aomine juga. Dan … Midorima. Mereka semua pemain yang berpengaruh di tim inti. Aku jadi agak mengkhawatirkan mereka sekarang."

Nijimura benar-benar tidak pernah lagi menemui anggota klub, selain memang karena ia sudah mengundurkan diri, ia terlalu disibukkan dengan pelajaran sekolah dan ulangan ini-itu. Yang terakhir ia lihat, para pemain inti akur-akur saja melatih pemain kelas satu yang baru lulus seleksi. Lalu sekarang, tahu-tahu dua orang yang ia tahu selalu akrab seperti anak kembar terlibat masalah yang ia yakin cukup kompleks sampai-sampai mereka saling menghindar. Ditambah Aomine yang dari penjelasan Momoi menjadi lebih lengket dengan Kuroko. Nijimura tahu Aomine adalah tipe yang selalu ingin melindungi temannya, dan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah teman baiknya.

_Berpikir, Nijimura. Berpikir._

Ia yakin sudah sangat dekat dengan jawabannya. Belasan pemikiran bermunculan di benaknya dalam selang waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik.

Peluit kedua menggema. Pemain kelas satu yang masih terkapar mulai bangkit berdiri karena mendapat umpatan-umpatan pedas dari Midorima. Sepertinya Midorima baru selesai menyeramahi juniornya yang kelebihan hormon dan juga juniornya yang merupakan seorang pembohong. Yang kelebihan hormon adalah Kise, itu sudah sangat jelas. Dan, yang pembohong adalah Haizaki, berkali-kali mengatakan akan keluar dari klub basket, tetapi selalu hadir lagi dan lagi saat latihan rutin mereka. Furihata heran, tetapi ia menganggap itu sebagai hiburan.

Peluit ketiga berbunyi. Kali ini tidak ada toleransi lagi bagi mereka yang masih bermalas-malasan di lantai _gym_. Midorima langsung mengancam akan melaporkan pada Akashi jika mereka masih bersikeras dengan waktu istirahat yang mereka tambah seenak jidat. Furihata bangkit dari duduknya. Meskipun Akashi belum pernah memarahinya, itu tidak bisa dijadikan jaminan Akashi tidak akan memarahinya. Kise dan Haizaki yang notabene pemain unggulan kelas satu saja berkali-kali terkena umpatan pedas Akashi. Apalagi ia yang bisa dibilang masih baru dalam basket dan tidak bisa dibilang hebat seperti dua orang temannya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu ini ada hubungannya atau tidak dengan keanehan mereka, tapi kudengar … Akashi-kun menjalin hubungan dengan anak kelas satu."

Furihata memperlambat langkahnya, menajamkan telinganya.

"Apa?" Dahi Nijimura kembali berkerut, ada nada tidak percaya dalam suaranya.

"Dan, yang kutahu dari Aomine-kun, Tetsu-kun … menyukai Akashi-kun …"

Furihata membeku di tempat. Rasanya suara Momoi yang ditangkap indera rungunya semakin lama semakin mengecil saja, hingga telinganya menuli tiba-tiba.

Denyut nadinya meningkat cepat. Otaknya memutar sendiri sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang membantunya saat Akashi melipatgandakan porsi latihan yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan. _Kuroko-senpai … menyukai Akashi-senpai?_ _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka sebelum aku ada?_

Ia berpikir lebih cepat dibandingkan mesin uang. Ada belasan pertanyaan yang membuncah, yang lebih didominasi oleh awalan _mengapa_.

Kemudian ia tersadar dari lamunannya saat sebuah pukulan mendarat di bahunya, disusul suara yang sukses membuat konsentrasinya meloncat ke depan.

"K-Kuroko-senpai, maaf, maafkan aku!"

Ia tahu suaranya barusan terlalu kuat, dan itu di luar kendali sistem otak sadarnya. Membungkuk berkali-kali, kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu; bukan Kuroko Tetsuya yang menepuk pundaknya. Demi _lucky item_ Midorima, Furihata ingin menghilang sekarang juga.

"_S_-_s_-_s_-_s_-_s_-_senpai_?!"

Orang-orang menjadi panik karena mengalami tekanan yang tinggi, bukan? Furihata cukup kaget mengetahui bahwa Kuroko, _senpai_ yang ia hormati, ternyata menyukai _senpai_ yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Cukup mengagetkan karena ia tidak bisa melihat gelagat bahwa Kuroko menyukai Akashi. Selihai itu _senpai_-nya menyembunyikan perasaan yang biasanya akan kelihatan sangat jelas? Dan kehadiran Akashi yang ia kira adalah Kuroko membuatnya berharap ada meteor jatuh. Furihata benar-benar ingin menghilang untuk menghindari tatapan mata yang kelihatan semakin dingin saja itu. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, dan malah mempertanyakan darimana ia mendapatkan keberanian saat menyatakan perasaannya pada Akashi.

"Tetsuya?"

Akashi agak memiringkan kepalanya, menuntut jawaban.

"Akashi!" sebuah teriakan mengalihkan atensi Akashi, Furihata menganggap itu kesempatan untuk menarik napas panjang-panjang.

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu kelanjutan.

"Lain kali bermain basket bersamaku, ya? Sudah lama kita tidak bermain basket bersama."

Akashi mengangguk saja, meskipun sebenarnya agak heran mantan kaptennya itu mengajaknya bermain basket bersama. Apa ia sudah bosan mengejar nilai sempurna?

Kemudian suara tawa agak kaku menggema, disusul senyum agak terpaksa dari gadis _pink_ di sebelah mantan kaptennya. Simpang empat muncul di dahi Akashi. _Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?_

Merasa Nijimura sudah selesai berbicara dengannya, Akashi kembali mengalihkan atensi pada Furihata karena merasa percakapannya tadi terpotong oleh teriakan tidak penting mantan kaptennya.

"Kouki?"

Tahu-tahu Furihata sudah berlari kecil menuju teman-temannya, meninggalkan Akashi.

"Kouki—"

Oh, Akashi agak berteriak, Furihata terpaksa mengerem mendadak. Lalu bunyi bedebam agak keras menyusul.

"—tali sepatumu." Suaranya mengecil.

Akashi berlari kecil menyusul Furihata, lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Lain kali hati-hati."

Menerima uluran tangan Akashi, kemudian berujar agak takut-takut, "M-maaf, _senpai_."

"Cepat ikat tali sepatumu, waktu istirahat sudah habis." Kemudian Akashi berlari menuju Midorima dan para pemain kelas satu yang sepertinya mulai memerhatikan mereka setelah Furihata agak berteriak tadi.

Furihata mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Apa sekarang Akashi marah padanya karena ia salah menyebut nama dan malah mencoba kabur dari Akashi tadi? Ah, lebih dari itu, Akashi kelihatan lebih murung dari biasanya, atau hanya perasaannya saja?

Furihata cepat-cepat mengikat tali sepatunya, tidak ingin Akashi malah memarahinya karena ia terus berdiri di sana. _Mungkin aku harus membicarakan ini pada Akashi-senpai nanti._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aomine Daiki terus mengoceh sambil melahap roti isi dalam potongan besar. Hampir pukul satu siang dan ia merasa lapar. Ia mempunyai hak untuk merasa lapar pada pukul satu siang, 'kan? Jadi tak ada yang boleh memprotes cara makannya, meskipun itu agak tidak normal.

"Nah, Tetsu," Aomine menoleh pada Kuroko Tetsuya yang duduk bersandar pada dinding putih tak jauh darinya. Ia bersusah payah menelan roti isi dalam mulutnya ketika yang ia lihat tak sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan, kemudian berujar agak kuat, "Kau tidak mendengarkanku?!"

Kuroko Tetsuya tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan roti isi dalam genggamannya karena terlalu kaget dengan teriakan Aomine barusan.

Wajah yang biasanya berekspresi datar itu kelihatan bingung. "Mendengarkan apa?" Ia malah balik bertanya, datar pula.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mendengarkanku?"

Kuroko hanya menatap laki-laki _tan_ itu datar, lalu pandangannya beralih pada roti isi yang baru ia gigit satu kali. Ah, sudah jatuh menggelundung.

"Maaf. Aku mengagetkanmu, ya? Ini, ambil saja rotiku. Aku masih mempunyai banyak."

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang."

"Tetsu?"

Aomine menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan yang jauh lebih datar dari biasanya.

Jujur saja, tadi Aomine membeli banyak roti di kantin karena ia benar-benar merasa lapar. Tetapi, melihat teman dekatnya seperti ini membuat selera makannya menguap. Aomine kenyang mendadak.

"Memikirkan Akashi lagi?"

Kuroko cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya teringat saat _first_ _string_ makan siang bersama di atap, dengan Nijimura-senpai. Tetapi, sepertinya sekarang semua sudah terlalu sibuk untuk makan siang bersama."

Entah itu benar atau tidak, yang jelas telinga Aomine menangkap itu sebagai pernyataan bahwa Kuroko merindukan makan siang bersama Akashi.

Mereka—anggota tim inti—memang tidak jarang makan siang bersama di atap saat tahun pertama mereka di klub basket, Nijimura (yang saat itu adalah kapten mereka) mengatakan dengan cari seperti itu akan membuat tim lebih kompak. Mungkin awalnya mereka melakukan itu agak terpaksa (mereka dengar Nijimura jago karate dan mereka tidak mau menjadi korban amukan Nijimura, masih sayang nyawa), tapi lama kelamaan mereka menikmatinya juga. Dan benar, tim menjadi lebih kompak di lapangan. Semenjak Nijimura digantikan oleh Akashi, mereka tidak pernah melakukan itu lagi, hanya Aomine dan Kuroko yang sesekali makan siang bersama di atap, kadang bersama Momoi kalau Momoi sedang tidak sibuk mengurusi klub.

Menghela napas panjang, kemudian ia meletakkan roti isi yang sudah tidak menarik lagi baginya. Kuroko Tetsuya memang bukan seorang yang ekspresif macam Kise Ryouta yang sering bertengkar dengannya, ia lebih sering berekspresi datar. Entah ia sedang senang, entah sedih, orang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya tidak akan tahu karena ekspresinya datar-datar saja. Lain Aomine, ia bukan orang yang baru mengenal Kuroko Tetsuya semalam. Sepertinya waktu satu tahun lebih cukup untuk memahami teman yang benar-benar dekat denganmu, bukan?

"Kau tidak kelihatan baik, Tetsu."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan membohongiku! Apa kau tidak bisa berkata jujur padaku?"

"Memangnya aku sedang berbohong?"

Oke, itu bukan jawaban, dan sukses membuat Aomine mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kuroko Tetsuya keras kepala, Aomine tahu dan dibuat kesal karenanya.

Kuroko melirik Aomine sekilas, tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Konfirmasi tanpa kata. Aomine tahu Kuroko tidak baik-baik saja.

Kemudian Kuroko menekuk lututnya, lalu memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana, "Setidaknya … aku berusaha untuk tetap baik-baik saja."

"Tetsu?"

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa memahami rasa sakitku dengan jelas."

Kemudian Kuroko diam. Ingatan-ingatan yang erat hubungannya dengan Akashi terputar otomatis seperti film tanpa suara. Kilasan-kilasan itu yang menjadi masalah, Kuroko Tetsuya merindukan Akashi Seijuurou. Tetapi ia tahu, ia tak boleh terus berada di dekat Akashi seperti dulu, situasinya sudah berbeda. Ia hanya tak ingin ada hati lain yang merasa posisinya terambil olehnya, alasan logis mengapa ia terus menghindari Akashi. Lebih dari itu, bukankah berada di antara dua orang yang sudah terikat hubungan adalah hal yang salah apa pun alasannya? Kuroko sudah berkali-kali melakukan pertimbangan—pertimbangan-pertimbangan yang pada intinya adalah sebuah kompromi memilukan dengan diri sendiri. Ia takingin menyakiti adik kelas yang ia tahu adalah anak baik.

Mungkin Kuroko Tetsuya senaif seorang yang sesat. Merasa nyaman berada di dekat Akashi Seijuurou dan merasa selamanya akan begitu. Entah perasaan itu yang datangnya terlambat, entah ia yang terlambat menyadarinya, ia hanya merasa hatinya meradang mendengar bahwa Akashi Seijuurou telah menjalin hubungan. Dunianya terbelah.

Ia mulai merasa ganjil saat Akashi tetap mendekatinya seperti biasa—bahkan lebih—setelah ia tahu Akashi memiliki kekasih. Merasa senang berada di dekat orang yang kausuka, sederhana, namun itu bisa menjadi sesuatu yang rumit jika kausadar orang itu telah terikat hubungan. Kuroko Tetsuya tahu ia hanya teman satu klub Akashi yang kebetulan berada di kelas yang sama dengannya, yang kebetulan juga dekat dengannya. Anggap saja itu hanya kebetulan, maka ia tak perlu memikirkan hal rumit lain semisal takdir.

Kuroko Tetsuya mundur teratur, dan ia agak bersyukur Akashi tidak memaksakan diri untuk tetap mendekatinya, jadi ia takperlu terlalu sering menatap sepasang manik merah yang sejauh ia tahu tak pernah berdusta itu. Ia pernah benar-benar merasa tersiksa dengan tiga kata yang terlontar dari bibir ranum Akashi Seijuurou; _aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya._

Mungkin yang ia rasakan akan berbeda jika situasinya juga berbeda. Anggap saja itu kebohongan yang berkali-kali Akashi lontarkan, maka ia tak perlu repot-repot memikirkannya. Namun, kenyataannya, ia tak bisa menemukan sedikit pun kebohongan dalam sepasang pupil merah itu. Menghindar adalah pilihan terbaik, setidaknya sampai ia benar-benar bisa mengabaikan perasaan yang semakin lama semakin menyiksa saja. Ia hanya perlu menghindar, maka mata batinnya takperlu berupaya maksimal mengatasi keadaan yang berlawanan dengan yang diterima pikirannya; Akashi Seijuurou mengatakan mencintainya, namun menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Dunianya telah terbelah berkali-kali.

Aomine bergerak tanpa suara, mendekati Kuroko yang masih sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan memeluk lututnya. Baginya, Kuroko adalah adik kecil yang harus ia lindungi. Melihat Kuroko seperti ini juga menyiksa batinnya. Aomine hanya ingin menenangkan tubuh yang sekarang agak bergetar itu. Mengusap lembut surai biru muda itu, kemudian berujar selembut yang ia bisa untuk menangkan teman baiknya, "Kupikir kau harus berhenti menghindari Akashi, Tetsu. Tidak ada yang berubah, bahkan setelah kaumenghindarinya sejauh ini, itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Kau malah semakin kelihatan menyedihkan di mataku."

Tak ada jawaban, namun telinganya bisa menangkap isakan-isakan kecil yang lolos dari mulut Kuroko Tetsuya. Kekhawatiran jelas tergambar di wajah Aomine Daiki. Sungguh, ia khawatir, namun taktahu harus melakukan apa. Memeluknya? Itu, sih, cara klasik menenangkan anak gadis yang baru putus cinta. Kedua alis biru tuanya bertautan, berpikir di sela-sela isakan tangis yang juga menyayatnya. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Aku merindukan Akashi-kun … aku merindukannya …"

Isakan itu semakin jelas ditangkap indera rungunya, menghentikan usapan lembut pada puncak kepala Kuroko Tetsuya. Aomine kesal pada Akashi karena ia adalah salah satu dari beberapa alasan yang Aomine tahu menjadi penyebab pupil biru muda itu meredup. Tetapi, jika ia menelaah lebih jauh, ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan Akashi sepenuhnya. Meskipun ia lebih sering terlibat cekcok dengan Akashi belakangan ini, Akashi tetaplah temannya, sama seperti Kuroko. Berbeda kadar kedekatan tidak membuat Aomine membeda-bedakan. Teman tetaplah teman. Terlepas dari sikap otoriternya yang membuat Aomine muak, Akashi tetaplah manusia yang mempunyai kelemahan, bukan? Lupakan tiga kata—_aku selalu benar_—yang pernah ia ucapkan, nyatanya sekarang ia telah salah membaca situasi, atau sebut saja ia telah salah mengartikan ekspresi datar yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum itu. Furihata Kouki dan Kuroko Tetsuya— Aomine yakin keduanya adalah penyebab sepasang manik merah itu kelihatan lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Tetsu—"

"Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Tidak boleh … aku tidak boleh merindukan Akashi-kun."

Sesenggukannya semakin kentara saja, sampai-sampai menyamarkan suara kecilnya. Aomine terdiam. Ia bahkan lupa apa yang ingin diucapkannya tadi.

Aomine pernah mendengar omelan ibunya saat ia jatuh sakit. Omelan yang pada intinya menyatakan bahwa memberi obat pada orang yang jarang sekali sakit sama susahnya dengan menyuruh kucing memakan sayuran; sulit. Mungkin Aomine bisa menggunakan dalih ibunya pada kasus Kuroko; menenangkan orang yang jarang berekspresi sama susahnya dengan memberi obat pada orang yang jarang sakit, sama pula susahnya dengan menyuruh kucing memakan sayuran.

Kehabisan akal— atau lebih tepatnya tidak menemukan solusi apapun, sementara sesenggukan yang menyentuh gendang telinganya semakin memilukan saja, Aomine memutuskan untuk melingkarkan lengannya, memeluk Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih betah menyembunyikan wajahnya. Lupakan asumsinya tadi yang menyatakan pelukan adalah cara klasik menenangkan anak gadis yang baru putus cinta, Aomine baru ingat bahwa pelukan juga dapat menangkan hati dan pikiran.

"Hei, sudah berapa lama kau tahan air mata sebanyak ini? Apa aku harus memukul wajah Tuan Muda Akashi itu karena sudah membuatmu menangis sampai seperti ini?"

Aomine melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian mengacak surai biru muda itu. "Jawab aku atau aku akan mencari Akashi sekarang juga lalu memukul wajahnya."

Kepala biru muda itu terangkat, menampakkan air mata yang berkilau ditimpa sinar matahari siang itu. Menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya kembali datar seperti semula (sebenarnya Aomine tidak tahu apakah wajah itu tetap datar atau tidak saat menangis tadi), "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh memukul Akashi-kun."

Perlahan isakannya mereda. Meskipun ekspresinya tetap datar seperti sebelumnya, setidaknya Aomine agak bersyukur sekarang. Sepertinya pelukan tadi berhasil memicu lepasnya hormon oksitosin yang merupakan neuropeptida dalam tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ia memalingkan wajah ke sembarang arah, lalu mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Akashi-kun tidak bersalah. Akashi-kun boleh menjalin hubungan dengan siapa saja."

Simpang empat muncul di dahi Aomine. "Apa itu artinya kesalahan yang sebenarnya terletak padamu?"

Kuroko menoleh pada Aomine. Matanya masih merah, dan jejak-jejak air mata yang mengering masih terlihat meskipun samar. Pupil biru muda itu kembali meredup, "Mungkin …"

… _mungkin aku salah telah menyukai Akashi-kun._

Aomine kembali panik. Yang ia tanyakan tadi sebenarnya hanya pertanyaan random yang kebetulan melintas, tanpa maksud membuat Kuroko semakin bersedih. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata pertanyaan itu cukup untuk membuat Kuroko Tetsuya semakin menyalahkan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Senpai_!"

Satu teriakan berhasil menghentikan langkah cepat Midorima. Menoleh ke belakang, dahinya berkerut melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal. "Furihata?"

"Iya, ini aku, Furihata Kouki, kelas 1-B, anggota klub basket," ujarnya masih dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Kerutan di dahi Midorima makin kentara. Maksud ucapannya tadi untuk menunjukkan keheranannya, bukan menanyakan identitas lengkap pemain kelas satu bersurai cokelat itu.

"Akashi-senpai," ia masih mencoba mengatur napasnya, "kau melihatnya?"

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamata yang sebenarnya tidak bergeser semili pun. "Aku tidak melihatnya, _nanodayo_."

Raut kekecewaan tergambar jelas di sana. Kemana lagi ia harus mencari? Furihata menoleh ke kiri, ke kanan, ke—

"Murasakibara-senpai!"

Tahu-tahu Murasakibara—pemain kelas dua dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata—melintas di hadapannya dengan sekantong plastik penuh berisi _snack_ berbagai jenis. Furihata yakin Murasakibara mengenal Midorima (mereka sama-sama pemain inti), tetapi Murasakibara tidak menegur Midorima sama sekali ketika melewatinya tadi. Sejauh ia tahu, hawa keberadaan Midorima tidak tipis seperti Kuroko—

_Ah, iya, Kuroko-senpai._ Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan yang tidak terlalu penting jika dibandingkan dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang membuncah hingga membuatnya kesulitan tidur tadi malam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengunyah meskipun ia sedang berjalan. Bukankah berjalan sambil makan itu tidak baik?

"Apa kau melihat Akashi-senpai?"

"Aka-chin?" Murasakibara kelihatan berpikir. "Aka-chin … tadi aku dan Aka-chin sama-sama pergi ke kantin, lalu Aka-chin mengajakku makan siang di atap. Tapi karena aku mempunyai urusan dengan Muro-chin, jadi Aka-chin ke atap sendirian—"

"Terimakasih banyak, _senpai_! Aku permisi dulu!" Kemudian ia kembali berlari, menuju atap, berlari seperti bocah kelebihan energi, mengabaikan tatapan bingung Murasakibara.

"_Are_? Mido-chin, ada apa dengan dia?"

Midorima menggidikkan bahunya, lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Mana kutahu, _nanodayo_."

"Apa Aka-chin mengajak Mido-chin makan siang bersama juga?"

"Iya. Tapi karena aku ada keperluan di perpustakaan, jadi aku tidak bisa, _nodayo_."

"Begitu, ya. Jadi Aka-chin hanya bersama Mine-chin dan Kuro-chin. Momo-chin sepertinya juga sibuk. _Ne,_ apa kita akan makan bersama lagi setiap hari seperti saat tahun pertama?"

"Mana kutahu, _nanodayo_!"

Midorima mendengus dengan ketus kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Murasakibara, langkahnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Entah kenapa ia agak bingung sekarang. Bukannya hubungan Akashi dan dua sekawan itu tidak baik belakangan ini? Lalu kenapa sekarang Akashi malah memaksakan diri untuk makan siang bersama mereka? Atau mereka sudah berbaikan tanpa Midorima ketahui? Jika memang sudah berbaikan, maka Midorima patut bersyukur. Karena semenjak percakapannya dengan Nijimura itu, Midorima baru sadar, masalah sekecil apa pun bisa memengaruhi kerja sama tim di lapangan. Sialnya, tiga orang bermasalah itu ada di tim inti. Dan, sialnya juga, Midorima baru ingat mereka akan melakukan latih tanding dalam waktu dekat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hee … kau semakin menyedihkan saja._

Suara itu lagi. Padahal ia telah menjalani jam-jam tenang tanpa suara yang sarat akan arogansi itu, tetapi detik ini suara itu kembali—kembali hanya untuk mengejeknya.

Ia sempat berdenyut penuh tenaga beberapa menit yang lalu, mengajak teman hijau dan ungunya untuk makan siang bersama di atap sekolah. Meskipun dua orang itu menolak ajakannya karena memiliki urusan lain, ia tidak murka seperti seharusnya, langkahnya tetap terasa ringan menuju atap sekolah, sebelum ia membuka sedikit pintu menuju atap sekolah dan mengintip dari sana.

Entah ia harus berterimakasih pada Aomine Daiki atau tidak, yang jelas saat ia mengintip dan menemukan Aomine Daiki yang tengah mengusap lembut surai biru muda Kuroko Tetsuya dengan cengiran lima jarinya, ia mulai kembali sadar bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya menghindarinya belakangan. Ngilu, namun ia telah belajar untuk tidak selalu menuruti egonya semenjak Kuroko Tetsuya menghindarinya. Perlahan ia sadar telah menyakiti Kuroko Tetsuya, maka ia pikir wajar Kuroko menghindarinya, dan wajar pula Aomine semakin sering bermasalah dengannya karena ia telah menyakiti teman baiknya.

Mungkin ia juga sama, senaif seorang yang sesat, berpikir bisa memperlakukan Furihata Kouki dan Kuroko Tetsuya sama baiknya. Memberikan harapan yang sama saja sudah menyakiti salah satu—atau bahkan keduanya. Omong kosong jika ia berpikir bisa berlaku adil di sini.

Mengabaikan beberapa bungkus roti yang ia beli, ia memilih mendudukkan diri pada anak tangga nomor dua dari atas. Melipat kedua tangannya di atas lutut yang ia rapatkan, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Ia kembali merasa ngilu ketika telinganya menangkap suara tawa lebar Aomine Daiki meskipun samar. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apa yang membuat si bodoh itu sampai tertawa seperti itu? Apa Kuroko menceritakan cerita yang lucu? Apa ia juga akan tertawa seperti itu jika ia berada di sana?

_Bagaimana kalau aku menarik kembali ucapanku kemarin?_

Dahinya berkerut, namun tetap berusaha mengabaikan suara dalam kepalanya.

_Bukankah kauingin masalah yang kauciptakan ini cepat selesai? Kaulelah, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kauberistirahat saja? Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya._

Dinding pertahannya melunak. Keinginannya untuk mengembalikan situasi lebih besar dari ketidakpercayaannya pada suara-suara dalam kepalanya.

_Bagaimana?_

Ia percaya suara-suara itu nyata. Ia percaya ada diri lain di dalam dirinya. Namun ia belum bisa percaya dirinya _yang itu_ sepenuhnya berada di pihaknya. Mengabaikan ketidakpercayaannya, bukankah tawaran yang diberikan begitu menggiurkan? Menimbang-nimbang, kemudian memutuskan, dan ia bisa merasakan kantuk yang menyerang perlahan, membuat kelopak matanya tertutup sedikit—

"_Senpai _…"

Suara yang familiar.

_Che. Sialan._

Ia refleks mengangkat kepalanya, kesadarannya kembali, dan, oh, apa tadi? Suara dalam kepalanya mendecih kesal?

"Kouki?" dahinya berkerut, mengawasi setiap langkah kaki Furihata Kouki yang menaiki anak tangga dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Apa sekarang kau juga kelebihan energi seperti Ryouta?"

"Tidak. Aku mencari Akashi … senpai dari tadi."

Oh, lihat surai cokelat yang berantakan itu, dan beberapa tetes keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya, membuat kerutan di dahi Akashi Seijuurou semakin kentara saja. Yang ia tahu hanya Kise Ryouta yang suka berlari-lari untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting, kelebihan energi. _Apa dia sedang berlomba siapa yang lebih dulu menemukanku dengan Ryouta?_

"Mencariku? Ah, ya, maaf, aku belum ada menemuimu, ya, dari pagi?" ujar Akashi masih mengawasi setiap langkah kaki Furihata sampai ia mendudukkan diri di sebelah Akashi.

Furihata berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan karena kegiatan lari yang baru ia lakukan. "Bukan masalah besar, _senpai_."

"Minum?" Akashi menyodorkan air mineral yang belum sempat ia minum.

"Terimakasih banyak— _senpai_?"

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat melihat perubahan ekspresi mendadak junior yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu.

Mengabaikan botol air mineral yang disodorkan Akashi, Furihata malah menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Akashi. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau demam?"

Membolak-balikkan telapak tangannya di sana, kemudian membandingkannya dengan suhu pada dahinya sendiri. "Sama sepertiku."

"Aku … baik-baik saja." Akashi kembali menatap lurus ke depan, menghindari tatapan menyelidik Furihata Kouki.

Pada dasarnya Furihata suka memerhatikan orang-orang terdekatnya, dan Akashi adalah salah satunya setelah beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Mungkin di awal-awal ia agak takut menunjukkan perhatiannya, takut Akashi merasa tidak nyaman. Tetapi namanya juga sifat alami, lama kelamaan akan muncul juga, dan ia bersyukur Akashi tidak merasa risih. Dan saat ini, bermodalkan instingnya yang kuat, ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Akashi segera setelah tatapan mereka saling bertemu tadi. Selain itu, bukankah tadi Murasakibara mengatakan Akashi akan makan siang di atap? Lalu mengapa ia malah menemukan Akashi terduduk lesu di tangga? Bahkan ia bisa menebak Akashi belum menyentuh roti yang ia beli sedikit pun.

"_Senpai_, kau tidak jadi makan siang?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kudengar, _senpai_ juga mengajak Murasakibara-senpai makan siang di atap. Bukankah itu berarti _senpai_ lapar dan berencana makan siang di sana?"

"Itu tadi, sekarang sudah tidak."

Ah, entah kenapa sekarang Furihata merasa sedang melihat sisi kekanak-kanakannya seorang Akashi yang terkenal kejam itu. Hanya saja, Akashi terlihat muram, jadi Furihata tidak bisa merasa senang.

"_Senpai_, kau tidak kelihatan baik-baik saja. Apa ada yang ingin kauceritakan padaku?"

Akashi menoleh pada Furihata. _Bercerita, ya?_ Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Kalau aku mengatakan aku baik-baik saja, maka aku baik-baik saja."

Pada dasarnya Furihata lebih suka berbicara apa adanya, dan tujuannya menemui Akashi saat ini adalah untuk menanyai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kapten berambut merah terang itu. Namun sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Indera rungunya tak sengaja menangkap suara tawa lebar, samar-samar namun ia masih bisa mengenalinya. Melirik Akashi, ia melihat sepasang pupil merah itu agak melebar, hanya beberapa detik sebelum ekspresinya kembali datar. Kemudian ia teringat kembali percakapan tiga _senpai_-nya beberapa waktu lalu. _Kupikir ini cukup membuktikan ada yang tidak beres dengan Akashi-senpai dan orang-orang di sana._

Furihata kelihatan menimbang-nimbang. Abaikan rasa penasaran dan belasan pertanyaan yang hilir mudik dalam benaknya, ia seperti melihat kelemahan seorang Akashi di sini (ia belum tahu apa lebih tepatnya kelemahan Akashi itu) yang membuat lidahnya gatal ingin menanyai Akashi. Furihata tahu ia penakut, bahkan sebelum mengetahui Akashi mempunyai sisi lembut, ia juga takut setengah mati pada Akashi. Sebut itu kelemahan seorang Furihata. Ia tidak menyukai kelemahan, makanya ia berusaha membunuh rasa takutnya (meskipun sesekali tetap muncul di luar kendalinya). Nah, bukankah kelemahan itu dapat diatasi? Lalu mengapa di mata Furihata, Akashi terlihat pasrah terhadap kelemahannya?

"_Senpai_," ia tak tahan ingin bertanya, "katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanyanya selembut mungkin karena tidak ingin semakin merusak suasana hati Akashi.

Akashi kembali melipat kedua tangannya di atas lutut, lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Sesungguhnya ia membenci dirinya yang kelihatan lemah, terlebih di depan orang yang mengenalnya.

Sementara Furihata tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Bukankah semua hal—tak terkecuali Akashi Seijuurou—memiliki sisi terang dan sisi gelapnya? Ada banyak sekali hal yang tersembunyi di dalam kegelapan, maka ia pikir wajar seseorang yang kuat sekalipun mempunyai sisi lemah. Yang ia tidak suka, Akashi kelihatan pasrah dengan kelemahannya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti." Suaranya terdengar parau di telinga Furihata, semakin menegaskan suasana hatinya saat ini. Mungkin saat ini benar-benar bukan saat yang tepat untuk Furihata menanyai Akashi pertanyaan yang bermacam-macam.

"_Senpai_," Furihata menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggapai surai merah itu, mengusapnya lembut, mencoba menenangkannya, "aku tahu kaumempunyai masalah. Kau harus menghadapinya, maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Kelemahan bisa diatasi, jangan mau terus terpengaruh sisi gelapmu."

Akashi tidak menjawab. Bukan karena ia sengaja mengabaikan Furihata, ia hanya tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti dengan situasinya. Ia hanya diam, mungkin merenung, sampai bel masuk berbunyi dan ia menarik Furihata pergi dari tempat itu sebelum pintu itu terbuka dan dua orang di sana melihatnya. Ia bahkan lupa membawa beberapa bungkus roti dan air mineralnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menoleh ke kiri. Kemudian kembali bersandar. Menoleh lagi, bersandar lagi. Begitu seterusnya. Aomine Daiki nyaris tidak dapat menenangkan dirinya, sampai ia dijadikan bahan ejekan Kise Ryouta.

"_Ne_, _ne_, Ahominecchi-senpai, apa Kurokocchi-senpai tidak mau berteman denganmu lagi sampai kaugelisah seperti itu-ssu?" Selanjutnya terdengar tawa pecah yang berasal dari Kise Ryouta.

Wajah laki-laki _tan_ itu berkerut sebal, "Diam kau, _blonde_ berisik! Aku tidak mempunyai urusan denganmu! Tutup mulut berisikmu itu. Kau telah melanggar undang-undang pencemaran udara!"

Semua yang ada di sana—kecuali laki-laki di sebelah kiri Aomine Daiki—menahan tawa. Suara berisik yang dianggap pencemaran udara, eh? Aomine Daiki ternyata bisa melucu juga.

"_Maa_ … Dai-chan— m-maksudku, Aomine-kun, jangan berbicara kasar pada Ki-chan, nanti dia menangis."

"Momoicchi-senpai, apa maksudnya itu-ssu?" Kise merengek. Haizaki mengejeknya. Nijimura memukul Haizaki karena suka sekali mengganggu ketentraman hidup Kise. Furihata menonton, antara heran dan kagum.

Semua anggota klub basket berkumpul di sana, di rumah mewah keluarga Akashi. Bahkan Nijimura yang sudah mengundurkan diri dari klub basket, ikut berbaur karena menerima undangan khusus dari si tuan rumah. Mengapa hanya ia siswa tahun ketiga di sana? Ia juga tidak tahu karena belum sempat menanyakannya pada Akashi.

Akashi Seijuurou bilang, ayahnya mengadakan pesta karena keberhasilan perusahaan memenangkan tander dan memintanya mengundang teman-teman sekolahnya. Berhubung yang ia sebut teman di sekolah bisa dihitung pakai jari, ia memutuskan mengundang semua anggota klub basket. Memangnya siapa yang mau menolak diberi makanan dan minuman khas bangsawan gratis sepuasnya? Oh, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pengecualian.

Aomine Daiki mengabaikan keributan yang orang-orang itu ciptakan. Biasanya, sih, ia akan menjadi bagian dari keributan itu, atau lebih parahnya membuat keributan itu semakin mengganggu pendengaran. Namun saat ini ia lebih memfokuskan diri pada laki-laki bersurai biru muda di sebelah kirinya. Tak sepatah kata pun terdengar darinya, tidak juga sebuah bisikan, membuat Aomine ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

Ekspresinya memang datar-datar saja, seperti biasa, tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang berarti. Ia malah dengan tenang menyesap teh mahal yang sudah tersedia di sana. Satu-satunya yang kelihatan gelisah hanya Aomine.

"Tetsu, setidaknya katakan sesuatu padaku. Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu, sungguh. Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujarnya agak berbisik karena tidak ingin menarik perhatian siapa pun di sana kecuali Kuroko Tetsuya.

Menoleh sebentar, lalu menyesap tehnya lagi, "Apa yang kaubicarakan, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine menggeram. Ia tahu betul Kuroko Tetsuya mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan, tetapi berpura-pura tidak mengerti dan tetap tenang supaya tidak terlihat menyedihkan.

"Akashi brengsek. Dia menipuku," gumamnya pelan.

"Berhenti menyalahkan orang lain, Aomine-kun," balas Kuroko tenang, kebetulan saja ia berada di dekat Aomine dan mendengar gumamannya.

"Jadi maksudmu aku yang salah?" Suaranya naik beberapa oktaf, tidak terlalu suka dengan pernyataan teman baiknya barusan.

"Ah, sebentar." Kuroko meletakkan gelas kristal yang masih berisi teh mahal setengahnya di atas meja kaca, kemudian merogoh saku celana sekolahnya.

"Siapa, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine penasaran karena melihat dahi temannya berkerut segera setelah membuka _flip phone_ biru mudanya.

Mengembuskan napas berat, lalu kembali menyimpan _flip phone_-nya di saku celana sekolahnya. "Aku permisi ke toilet sebentar."

Insting dewa Aomine berbicara. Ia tahu ada maksud lain di balik kata toilet. "Kutemani?"

"Tidak."

"Ya, baiklah." Aomine pasrah saja menerima penolakan itu, daripada ia berdebat dengan Kuroko dan malah menarik perhatian semua yang ada di sana.

Kuroko Tetsuya juga kelihatan tenang-tenang saja, meskipun sebelumnya sempat menghembuskan napas berat setelah membaca pesan singkat yang baru diterimanya, jadi tidak ada yang perlu Aomine khawatirkan berkaitan dengan Kuroko yang kehilangan kendali emosi. Oh, Kuroko berbeda dengannya yang gampang sekali tersulut emosi.

Kuroko bergerak tanpa maksud menarik atensi siapa pun, ia mengatakan akan ke toilet dan ia berjalan menuju tempat yang seharusnya, tetap tenang seperti biasa, namun siapa yang tahu gerakan sealami itu juga dapat menarik atensi pemain kelas satu bersurai cokelat itu. Mungkin hanya kebetulan—kebetulan yang memicu kecurigaan, si surai merah terang tidak ada di sana bersama mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia sudah pernah berkunjung ke sini sebelumnya, sekali sebagai teman sekelas si tuan rumah yang kebetulan ada di kelompok belajar yang sama dengannya, sekali lagi sebagai anggota klub basket yang kebetulan diundang dalam acara perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan keluarga si tuan rumah tahun lalu. Jadi ia sudah tahu, ia hanya perlu berjalan lurus sedikit lagi, kemudian berbelok, dan ia bisa menemukan tempat yang disebutkan dalam pesan singkat yang sempat membuatnya menggerutu dalam hati sepanjang langkah tenangnya yang dibuat-buat tadi.

Ia menyempatkan diri menarik napas dalam-dalam—cara klasik meredakan degup jantung yang menggila di luar kendalinya—sebelum berbelok. Menarik napas sekali lagi, kemudian berusaha setenang mungkin menghampiri si tuan rumah yang sudah berdiri di sana dengan gaya khasnya melipat tangan di dada. Ah, mereka tidak berada di dalam toilet, melainkan dapur yang bersebelahan dengan toilet. Jadi alasannya untuk permisi ke toilet sepertinya memang tepat.

"Sesuatu penting apa yang ingin kaubicarakan, Akashi-kun?" tanyanya datar langsung ke pokok permasalahan. Berbasa-basi sama sekali bukan keahliannya.

Menghela napas sekali, Akashi Seijuurou maju selangkah; Kuroko Tetsuya mundur selangkah. Mungkin ini yang disebut menjaga jarak, minimal radius empat meter.

"Tidak ada?" tanyanya lagi setelah beberapa menit hanya beradu pandang dengan Akashi. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko semakin tenggelam dalam sepasang manik sewarna darah itu, jadi kembali ke Aomine mungkin lebih baik jika memang tidak ada yang ingin dibacarakan Akashi.

"Kalau tidak ada, aku permisi—"

"Maaf."

Satu kata yang tepat sasaran melumpuhkan sendi-sendinya. Kuroko Tetsuya gagal kembali ke Aomine Daiki.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Untuk?"

"Kouki. Tadi Kouki memang mengatakan padaku tidak bisa ikut, karena mempunyai urusan. Lalu ia bilang urusannya itu dibatalkan, jadi—"

"Jadi, apa hubungannya itu denganku?"

Sepasang pupil merah itu agak melebar, hanya beberapa detik sebelum ekspresinya kembali seperti semula. Mungkin ia juga sedang mencoba tenang menghadapi makhluk keras kepala di hadapannya.

Akashi terdiam. Entah jawaban dari pertanyaan itu terlalu sederhana untuk diucapkan, entah jawabannya terlalu rumit sampai-sampai tak terlintas sedikit pun di benaknya detik itu, atau ia kesulitan merangkai jawabannya menjadi beberapa baris kalimat yang mudah dicerna logika saking rumitnya.

"Bahkan sebelum Aomine-kun mengatakan padaku bahwa Furihata-kun tidak bisa ikut, aku sudah memutuskan untuk ikut. Aku menghormatimu sebagai kapten, Akashi-kun. Kaumengundang seluruh anggota klub, lalu sudah kewajibanku sebagai salah satu diantaranya untuk memenuhi undanganmu itu, 'kan?"

Akashi masih diam.

"Furihata-kun mengatakan ia tidak bisa ikut, lalu tiba-tiba datang bersamamu, kupikir itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Ketidakhadirannya bukan alasanku hadir memenuhi undanganmu."

Jeda. Merah darah bertemu biru langit. Sepertinya apa yang ada dipikiran Akashi saat ini terlalu rumit untuk dituangkan dalam beberapa baris kalimat.

"Jika mengetahui perasaanku membuatmu canggung menjalani hubunganmu dengan Furihata-kun, lupakan saja. Lupakan kau pernah mengetahuinya. Lupakan Aomine-kun pernah mengatakan padamu, dan anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu."

_Boleh aku menertawaimu sekarang, Seijuurou?_

Mengabaikan suara yang tetap terdengar tenang dalam kepalanya, ucapan Kuroko Tetsuya barusan lebih menarik perhatiannya, terus berulang terputar dalam benaknya seperti kaset rusak. Akashi mulai bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa wajah itu tetap datar bahkan setelah mengucapkan beberapa baris kalimat yang membuatnya merasakan ngilu yang lebih dari kemarin—saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Aomine Daiki lengkap dengan cengiran lima jarinya mengusap lembut surai biru muda itu, saat ia mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri tawa lebar Aomine Daiki seperti baru saja mendengar lelucon super lucu dari Kuroko Tetsuya yang notabene tidak memiliki _humor_ _sense_ berlebihan macam Izuki Shun (mantan anggota klub basket yang juga mengundurkan diri karena telah memasuki tahun ketiga).

Akashi tetap diam di tempat, tanpa bersuara, tanpa bergerak, bahkan setelah sosok itu memilih kembali ke teman-temannya karena merasa tidak ada lagi yang akan Akashi ucapkan. Ia seperti terjebak dalam sekat waktu yang berdetak melambat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Furihata Kouki tetap menikmati obrolannya dengan para pemain kelas satu. Sesekali tertawa melihat betapa berisiknya mulut Kise Ryouta. Kehadiran Nijimura di antara para pemain kelas satu itu sepertinya juga merupakan hiburan tersendiri, karena Nijimura suka sekali menyindir-nyindir Haizaki yang tidak juga mengundurkan diri dari klub basket sampai detik ini setelah puluhan kali mengatakan akan mengundurkan diri. Murasakibara tenang-tenang saja tanpa sedikit pun merasa terganggu dengan kebisingan yang ada. Hidupnya akan selalu tenang selama makanan ada di dekatnya. Midorima tetap dengan gayanya, bibir yang melengkung kebawah, tatapan mata yang serius, sepertinya tidak sedikit pun terhibur dengan hiburan gratis yang disediakan Nijimura. Sesekali manik hijau yang kontras sekali dengan warna rambutnya menoleh ke segala arah bergantian, mencari-cari sosok Akashi yang belum sempat ia lihat lagi setelah Akashi permisi untuk menemui ayahnya tadi. Mungkin hanya kebetulan, ia beberapa kali menangkap Furihata Kouki—anak kelas satu yang ia tahu mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Akashi—juga seperti mencari-cari sesuatu, meskipun tidak terlalu mencolok karena ia juga terlibat dengan obrolan _absurd_ pemain kelas satu dan Nijimura. Mungkin juga hanya kebetulan, ia menemukan Nijimura yang memerhatikan sekelilingnya gelisah disela-sela ejekannya pada Haizaki yang memicu tawa pecah Kise Ryouta, mungkin juga mencari Akashi yang belum muncul. Dan, Aomine yang memang sudah gelisah sedari tadi, sepertinya tidak begitu membingungkan Midorima, ia tahu Aomine mengkhawatirkan Kuroko yang tadi sempat Midorima lihat berjalan menuju toilet sendirian. Momoi juga sama gelisahnya dengan Aomine, sama-sama mengkhawatirkan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tahu-tahu Kuroko Tetsuya sudah kembali duduk di sebelah Aomine Daiki, kembali menyesap teh mahal yang sempat ia tinggalkan tadi. Aomine langsung menanyai pertanyaan ini-itu, sekarang ia lebih terlihat seperti orang tua Kuroko ketimbang teman dekatnya. Sementara Momoi langsung menyuguhi _cake_ cokelat dengan alasan supaya Tetsu-kun merasa lebih baik. Kuroko hanya menanggapinya dengan beberapa baris kalimat, "Memangnya kalian pikir apa yang terjadi denganku? Aku baru saja dari toilet."

Aomine percaya saja, dan malah menyalahkan kekhawatirannya yang ia pikir berlebihan. Sementara Momoi sepertinya tidak bisa dibohongi, ia malah tertunduk lesu mendengar ucapan Kuroko.

Furihata Kouki merekam baik-baik bagaimana ekspresi Kuroko Tetsuya saat pergi tadi, dan membandingkan dengan ekspresi yang ia lihat sekilas setelah Kuroko Tetsuya kembali. Mungkin kemampuan menganalisanya belum sehebat Akashi Seijuurou atau pun Nijimura Shuuzo, tetapi ia bisa memanfaatkan kemampuannya itu untuk membaca situasi. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan petunjuk sekecil apa pun. Karena jika beberapa bagian kecil saja diabaikan, analisanya itu tidak akan dapat dikembangkan lagi. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa mengandalkan Akashi sepenuhnya untuk dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan yang membuncah dalam kepalanya. Dari yang ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu, Akashi juga kelihatan bingung dengan situasinya.

Petunjuk sekecil apa pun sangat berharga, mungkin mata Kuroko Tetsuya bisa dijadikan salah satu petunjuk. Bukankah tatapan mata tidak bisa berbohong?

Furihata sedikit mengabaikan percakapan heboh di sekitarnya, lalu mencoba melirik Kuroko— ah, sial, punggung lebar Aomine menutupi postur kecil Kuroko. Sayang sekali, padahal itu bisa ia jadikan petunjuk karena ia melihat Kuroko yang gugup dari tatapan matanya sebelum pergi tadi.

"Maaf."

Satu kata yang cukup membuat konsentrasinya meloncat ke depan. Apa Akashi memergokinya melirik Kuroko tadi?

"Akashi! Kau lama sekali. Bagaimana, sih? Kau mengundang kami tapi malah meninggalkan kami begitu saja," ujar Nijimura dengan nada ramahnya sembari merangkulkan tangannya pada leher Akashi.

"Maaf, _senpai_. Aku harus mengucapkan salam pada rekan-rekan bisnis ayahku di lantai dua, jadi agak lama." Akashi mencoba melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Nijimura.

Jawaban yang cukup membuat Furihata meragukan Kuroko tadi pergi menemui Akashi. Kenyataannya, Akashi memang muncul dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Kuroko. Akashi menuruni tangga, benar jika ia mengatakan baru saja dari lantai dua. Tetapi Furihata juga tidak melupakan kenyataan bahwa Akashi adalah seorang yang cerdas. Mungkin saja manipulasi, 'kan?

Nijimura mengangguk mengerti—mengerti kalau ternyata ada pesta ala bangsawan yang diadakan di sore hari seperti ini.

"Apa suara ribut-ribut Kise dan Haizaki terdengar sampai ke atas?"

"Tidak terlalu."

Nijimura mengembuskan napas lega—bagaimanapun ia termasuk ke dalam mereka yang berbuat kebisingan—dan batal memukul Haizaki.

Entah kenapa suasana mendadak sunyi setelah kedatangan si tuan rumah. Kise yang selalu berisik itu mendadak alim, duduk diam memakan _cake_ dengan tenang. Haizaki juga ikut alim tanpa perlu Nijimura repot-repot memukulnya. Sementara si tuan rumah mendudukkan dirinya agak kasar di sebelah Furihata, muram.

Menyentuh pundak Akashi, lalu tersenyum lembut ketika yang disentuh menoleh padanya. "_Senpai_ baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?"

Akashi hanya menggeleng, yang kemudian ditafsirkan Furihata sebagai pernyataan dari Akashi bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tidak, ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja, matanya menjelaskan hal lain. Tapi … apa? Furihata belum bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Terluka? Kesepian? Bingung? Menyesal? Atau kombinasi dari itu semua? Yang jelas ia mulai bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan tatapan dingin yang sarat akan arogansi itu menjadi semenyedihkan ini? Terlepas dari sikap kerasnya terhadap aturan-aturan yang dibuatnya, bukankah ini cukup membuktikan bahwa Akashi Seijuurou yang nyaris sempurna itu juga mempunyai kelemahan? Akashi jelas mempunyai masalah, Furihata tahu, dan ia akan mencari sendiri jawabannya jika bertanya pada Akashi tidak bisa ia jadikan solusi.

"_Senpai_ …"

Akashi menoleh; Furihata tersenyum.

"… semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sepasang pupil merah itu agak melebar, antara kaget dan bingung memaknai ucapan Furihata barusan. Entahlah. Furihata juga belum mengerti masalah seperti apa yang membuat warna merah itu tak lagi memancar, ia hanya ingin menenangkan Akashi. Sesederhana itu.

_Mengetahui perasaan Kuroko-senpai … mengapa aku malah mempertanyakan perasaanku sendiri?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Wah. 9000 _words_ lebih. Semoga isinya ga terkesan aneh, ya. Ini _words_-nya sengaja aku banyakin, soalnya _chapter_ selanjutnya bakal lama _update_-nya. Tanggal 15 entar aku udah mulai ospek, tanggal 20-an udah mulai aktif kuliah. Bukannya bermaksud nelantarin _fic_ ini, ini bakal tetap aku lanjut, kok. Tapi, ya, mungkin rada susah ngehayal di tengah-tengah jadwal kuliah awal yang mungkin padat. Ini hanya informasi, kok. Gada maksud curhat :D dan semoga _chapter_ ini tidak mengecewakan, ya. Kalo mengecewakan, aku mohon maaf. Dan kalo ada karakter yang OOC, aku juga mohon maaf, _next chapter_ akan aku perbaiki. Oh, iya, untuk AN di chapter sebelumnya, aku mohon maaf kalo itu bikin pembaca risih. Kyanya itu bener-bener kepanjangannya AN-nya, jadi terkesan cari muka. Tapi serius, gada maksud gitu. Aku minta maaf, ya :")) okelah, AN-nya aku akhiri di sini saja, sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya! Aku sayang kalian semua! Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca tulisan-ku! ^o^ oh, satu lagi, doain ospek-ku lancar dan aku bisa kembali ke dunia FFn lagi, ya! Peluk cium buat kalian semua :***

**Balasan **_**review**_** untuk **_**reviewer**_** yang tidak **_**log in**_**:**

**Anonymous:** terimakasih banyak, anonymous-san. Ini lanjutannya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, ya ;)))

**Kyarii:** terimakasih banyak, kyari-san. Ini lanjutannya, ya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ;))) ah, Furihata juga tidak bisa disalahkan sejauh ini, karena di _chapter_ sebelumnya saya belum menceritakan apakah Furihata mengetahui Kuroko menyukai Akashi atau tidak. Jadi jika kita menggunakan logika, Furihata sama sekali tidak salah. Dia hanya menyatakan perasaannya, dan Kuroko tidak. Aduh maaf ngebacot. Semoga _chapter_ ini menunjukkan titik terang(?)

**Guest:** terimakasih banyak, Guest-san. _Summary_? _Summary_ yang sebelumnya kan berisi dialog di _chapter_ 1, nah ini kan sudah _chapter_ 2 :D untuk _warning_, udah aku tambahin. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan, saya lupa soalnya, hehe. Iya, kira-kira begitu. Soal Akashi sama Kuroko atau tidak, mari kita lihat nanti :D

**Fachan desu:** terimakasih banyak, fachan desu-san. Maaf udah bikin fachan nangis *ikutan nangis* iya, semoga, hehe.

**X:** terimakasih banyak, X-san. Pernah dong, itu kan motto FFn ;))) iya, saya selalu semangat, kok, demi terselesaikannya tulisan saya ini ;)) oh, perasaan saya? Iya, nyesek. Tapi udah biasa lah nyesek-nyesek gitu, udah kebal ;D

**Mika:** terimakasih banyak, mika-san. Terimakasih lagi atas pujiannya ;))) ini lanjutannya semoga tidak mengecewakan, ya.

**Libra-chan:** terimakasih banyak, Libra-chan-san. Amin. Saya cuman ngaminin loh ya ;DD saya tidak menganggap itu _flame_, kok. Saya menganggap itu kritikan untuk tulisan saya. Tapi saya pikir _pairing_ dan _plotting_ bukan sesuatu yang harus dikritik, karena itu hak _author_ sepenuhnya, kan, ya? dan saya pikir kotak _review_ fungsinya untuk me-_review_ sebuah karya, memberitahu _author_ kelebihan dan kekurangan ceritanya, mengkritik penulisan dan penggunaan EYD-nya jika ada yang salah, apa saya salah? Eh, maaf, jadi ngebacot. Semoga _chapter_ ini tidak mengecewakan.

**Side Appear:** terimakasih banyak, Side Appear-san. Ga cuman kamu kok, saya juga maso. Mari berpelukan ;'))) iya, ini lanjutannya, semoga tidak mengecewakan, ya. dan, yah, saya selalu semangat demi menyelesaikan tulisan saya ini ;DD

**No Name:** terimakasih banyak, No Name-san. _Eto_ … ini siapa? Apa saya mengenal Anda? ;D ah, iya, aku juga sama. Karena tidak mungkin semua orang suka tulisan kita, kan? pro dan kontra pasti ada. Saya tahu dan saya sadar. Btw, terimakasih banyak, _review_ Anda itu mewakili perasaan para _author_ sekali ;'))) *peluk* iyes, kita hanya ingin menyalurkan aspirasi, dan inilah imajinasi kita, semoga kita diberi ruang di dunia FFn yang sempit ini *berpelukan*

**Mmmmmm:** terimakasih banyak, mmmmmm-san. Iya, ini saya juga terheran-heran rame begini, tapi saya juga senang tulisan saya banyak yang membaca ;'))) aduh, _update_ 2 minggu sekali sepertinya berat. Dan ini _words_-nya saya banyakin ;))) terimakasih banyak pujiannya. Saya berusaha membuat karakter _stay_ IC, tapi kalo masih kelihatan OOC-nya saya mohon maaf, akan saya perbaiki lagi. Iya ini udah _update_, _reader_ sayang *ditendang* _love you too_ :*

**Seitsuya:** terimakasih banyak, seitsuya-san. Terimakasih lagi karena sudah terkesan dengan permainan plot tulisan saya! Semoga _chapter_ ini bisa memberi titik terang(?) untuk _typo_, sepertinya itu berkat _beta reader_ saya. Terimakasih banyak untuk monyan! _Be my fans_? Ya, ampun ;')) ini beneran? Haha. _Sure_, _you can_. Dan semoga _chapter_ ini tidak mengecewakan, ya. Dewa ide, ya? Berhubung saya punya penyakit lupa, jadi jika ada ide melintas langsung saya catat. Jangan khawatir. Jika kesulitan, maka itu kesulitan dalam menuangkan ide itu dalam lembaran kosong Microsoft words ;DD

**Miku:** terimakasih banyak, miku-san. Iya, sudah saya tambahain. Terimakasih banyak sudah mengingatkan ;)) ini kelanjutannya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, ya ;)))

**Poppunoid:** terimakasih banyak, poppunoid-san. Eh? Lambat, ya? Apa _chapter_ 3 ini masih kelihatan lambat? Mohon masukannya! ^^ iya, disini saya masukin dari sudut Furihata beberapa. Iya, terimakasih banyak _support_-nya ;'))) salam kecup lagi ;))

**Hyori Sagi:** terimakasih banyak, Hyori-san. Aaaaa~ Hyori-san! aku kangen Hyori-san! bales _mention_-ku lah! *nak* eh gapapa gapapa, hyori-san masih mau baca aja aku udah seneng pake banget, ditambah _review_ pula ;))) terimakasih banyak pujiannya, hyori-san! ah, iya, saran Hyori-san aku terima setelah tanya sana-sini dan akhirnya mendapat pencerahan. Yeay! Terimakasih banyak sarannya hyori-san! *peluk* ah, iya, aku mencoba _keep calm_, kok ;')) ini _update_-annya hyori-san. semoga tidak mengecewakan, ya ;))) *terjanghyori-san* *ditendang*

**AkaFuri Fans:** terimakasih banyak, AkaFuri fans-san. Ah, iya, Anda tidak salah apa-apa, mungkin memang kesalahan terletak di saya. Jadi, sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf. Saya juga mohon maaf atas _review_ dalam tulisan saya yang tidak mengenakkan Anda, saya mohon maaf. Mohon maaf lagi, sepertinya di _chapter_ sebelumnya saya tidak ada mengucapkan terimakasih khusus untuk AkaKuro fans, saya mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua yang menyempatkan diri membaca tulisan saya, termasuk Anda. Mohon maaf lagi, _reviewer_ memang bebas berpendapat, tetapi bebas juga ada batasnya. Kotak _review_ mempunyai fungsi untuk me-_review_ tulisan, memberitahu _author_ kelebihan dan kekurangan ceritanya, mengkritik penulisan dan EYD jika ada yang salah, bukan tempat untuk meributkan _pairing_ atau _plotting_ karena itu sepenuhnya hak _author_. Saya sama sekali tidak pernah membenarkan tindakan AkaKuro fans yang menyudutkan AkaFuri fans atau Furihata sendiri, itu bukan fungsi disediakannya kotak _review_. Ah, saya mohon maaf, mungkin memang saya atau tulisan saya atau _review_ pada tulisan saya yang salah, jadi sekali lagi saya mohon maaf. Dan terimakasih banyak untuk Anda yang sudah bersedia tetap mengikuti tulisan saya yang pincang ini. Terimakasih banyak, dan sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.

**Shun:** terimakasih banyak, shun-san. Iyes, setuju deh sama kamu ;D tidak, saya tidak membenci _pairing_ manapun ;))) iya, selalu semangat, kok. Iya, setuju sama kamu *peluk*

**Harada-san no fan:** terimakasih banyak, Harada-san no fan-san(?). Ampun ini _username_-nya ;")))) nak, kamu sehat, kan? Saya _genki_, kok ;)) terimakasih banyak pujiannya, reader-sama! Yah, saya pikir untuk _author newbie_ macam saya, _down_ itu sesuatu yang sering terjadi. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, _kokoro_ saya pasti makin kebal, kok. Semoga, hehe. Terimakasih banyak sudah mengerti cerita saya. Saya terharu loh :"))) iya, aku selalu semangat demi pembaca. Dan ini _update_-nya, semoga ga ngecewain, ya ;)))) _luv you too_ ;))

_**Big thanks to**_**:**

Monyan, **yuutan**, Itano Tomomi, **Eqa Skylight**, witchsong, **Reazthie**, Sarashiina, **LawHive**, sei heichou, **Oyakoro-desu**, Calico Neko, **MySa**, Rin Cassells, **Ayano Suzune**, Guest, **Saya itu silent reader yg suka mengamati Authooor,,,**, Yumi Murakami, **kiiroiyuuri**, KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya, **biyachan**, anonymous, **Flow . L**, Saory Athena Namikaze, **kyarii**, Guest, **Yuna Seijuurou**, ellone23, **fachan desu**, LadyKirika, **Lim** **Chan Neul**, Bona Nano, **Scalytta**, Aka Shagatta, **KUROUJI**, Sapphire NightSky, **ChiiKuro**, X, **mika**, Libra-chan, **Hazu**, Side Appear, **Seizen-seijuurou**, No Name, **Reza C Warni W**, mmmmmm, **spring field sakura**, seitsuya, **Katsukatsu**, Aridomiki Kiwazayu Ai Ru, **Mydorabletetsuya**, miku, **kiaara**, Kurotori Rei, **redoes**, Andrea Sky, **Uchiha** **Ryuuki**, Hotori Nana, **poppunoid**, Hyori Sagi, **AkaFuri Fans**, shun, **Harada-san no fan**, Mizuki Sakiyurai.


End file.
